


Honestly, there’s no need for you to hide. Talk to me, can’t you see? (I’m on your side.)

by Maegalkarven



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kind of slow burn for the main couple, M/M, Memes, Mutual Pining, Texting, au where gods and heroes are still there, but there are no prophecies or wars or everyone dying., no plot only talking, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maegalkarven/pseuds/Maegalkarven
Summary: Because years ago someone - no-one now remembers who exactly - suggested to create group chat for camp and studying needs.Many years after,and the chat still remains.College AU, they all are friends (more or less)It's basically my all-fun-no-pain fic to rest from writing something long and deep





	1. The one thing that hurts more than your life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm extremely proud of everyone's nicknames, you have no idea.  
> Percy and Jason type as fuckbois, Annabeth and Nico always follow all punctuation rules if not stressed/too emotional  
> Others type somewhere in-between.

Names guide:

**Saving Grace** : Thalia Grace

 **Aphrodite's curse:** Piper Mclean

 **AnnaBAE** : Annabeth Chase

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : Rachel Elizabeth Dare

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : Leo Valdez

 **Ghost King** : Nico di Angelo

 **Superman** : Jason Grace

 **Because Poseidon** : Percy Jackson 

 **PANsexual** : Grover Underwood

 **Warrior Queen** : Reyna Avila-Ramires Arellano

 **Which Witch** : Hazel Levesque

 **WereGod** : Frank Zhang

* * *

**Superman <\---> Ghost King **

**Superman** : Nico

 **Superman** : Nico

 **Superman** : Nico

 **Superman** : NICO

 **Superman** : di Angelo

 **Superman** : Death breath

 **Superman** : Neeks

 **Ghost King** : What?

 **Superman** : go bowling

 **Ghost King:** No.

 **Superman** : Nico

 **Ghost King** : Go bother someone else.

 **Superman** : Perce will be there

 **Ghost King** : And that's exactly why I don't want to.

 **Superman** : You know it's unhealthy right

 **Ghost King** : Jason.

 **Ghost King** : Have you seen me?

 **Ghost King** : I'm the least healthy person, besides only maybe my father.

 **Superman** : so no?

 **Ghost King** : No.

 **Superman** : :/

* * *

  **Group chat --- > changed to DemiDorks**

 **Warrior Queen** : Who named it

 **AnnaBAE** : Me.

 **AnnaBAE** : Why?

 **Warrior Queen** : Uh

 **Warrior Queen** : Nevermind

 **Because Poseidon** : lmao

 **Warrior Queen** : Shut up Jackson

* * *

 **Saving Grace** : Where is Kelp Breath

 **AnnaBAE** : Sticking his tongue down Luke's throat

 **Saving Grace** : EW

 **Saving Grace** : but also

 **Saving Grace** : FINALLY

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : I didn't want to know that

 **Superman** : wait what

 **Superman** : ???

 **Aphrodite's curse** : ^^^

 **Aphrodite's curse** : I didn't know they're a thing

 **Ghost King** : I didn't know Jackson wasn't straight.

 **Ghost King** : Or is it some kind of joke of his?

 **Saving Grace** : boy pls

 **Saving Grace** : Perce was lusting for Luke's ass for MONTHS

 **AnnaBAE** : I wouldn't call it lusting.

 **AnnaBAE** : More like longing.

 **AnnaBAE** : Percy had a crush on Luke since the freshman year.

 **Which Witch** : aww

 **Which Witch** : I'm glad he got the guy!

 **AnnaBAE** : Me too.

 **AnnaBAE** : But I would like him to not rub it into my face.

 **AnnaBAE** : I'm literally sitting next to him.

 **Aphrodite's curse** : pics or it didn't happen

 **AnnaBAE** : [lookatthem.png]

 **AnnaBAE** : [myboysareallgrownup.png]

 **Annabae** : [theydontevencareifimshootingthem.png]

 **Witch Witch** : AWW

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : I DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW THAT EITHER

 **WereGod** : Percy looks so red

 **WereGod** : I'm concerned

 **WereGod** : Is he even breathing?

 **AnnaBAE** : Let me check

 **AnnaBAE** : Ok, so to rephrase Leo

 **AnnaBAE** : I didn't want to know that

 **AnnaBAE** : THEY'RE ABOUT TO GET DOWN WITH IT RIGHT THERE IN THE PARK

 **AnnaBAE** : HELP

 **AnnaBAE** : Luke is like a brother to me

 **AnnaBAE** : PERCY IS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME

 **Warrior Queen** : omw

* * *

   **Superman <\---> Ghost King**

 **Superman** : Neeks?

 **Superman** : you alright?

 **Ghost King** : I dunno.

 **Ghost King** : Probably just surprised.

 **Ghost King** : Shocked.

 **Ghost King** : JEALOUS.

 **Superman** : Mcflurry deluxe?

 **Ghost King** : Yes, please.

 **Ghost King** : And a Happy Meal.

 **Superman** : got it

 **Ghost King** : Jace?

 **Superman** : yes?

 **Ghost King** : Thank you.

* * *

**DemiDorks**

**Because Poseidon** : Annabeth why

 **AnnaBAE** : You know why.

 **Because Poseidon** : all this exposure

 **Because Poseidon** : what about the right of secrecy of personal life???

 **AnnaBAE** : You should have thought about it BEFORE you decided to start making out with Luke IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE CAMPUS.

 **Because Poseidon** : uh

 **Because Poseidon** : my bad

 **Because Poseidon** : kinda forgot about surroundings

 **Because Poseidon** : bc u know

 **Because Poseidon** : Luke

 **Because Poseidon** : and well

 **Because Poseidon** : my feelings for him

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : BOI SOMEONE SURE WAS EAGER TO GET INTO THESE TIGHT PANTS

 **Because Poseidon** : IKR his pants are so tight

 **Because Poseidon** : my hands got stuck there like 3 times

 **PANsexual** : uh Percy

 **PANsexual** : I think you're missing the point

 **PANsexual** : but I'm happy for you bro

 **Because Poseidon** : BRO

 **AnnaBAE** : Not this again.

* * *

 **Because Poseidon** : ATTENTION ATTENTION

 **Because Poseidon** : LUKE CASTELLAN IS OFFICIALLY CANCELLED

 **Because Poseidon** : LUKE WHO????

 **Aphrodite's curse** : boi what did he do

 **Saving Grace** : PERCY BBY

 **Saving Grace** : should I kill him

 **Because Poseidon** : yes please

 **Saving Grace** : ANNABETH

 **Saving Grace** : WE HAVE A WORK TO DO

 **AnnaBAE** : Just let me grab Reyna real quick.

 **Superman** : Percy you okay???

 **Because Poseidon** : .....not really

 **Ghost King** : What did he do?

 **Because Poseidon** : well

 **Because Poseidon** : let's just say what

 **Because Poseidon** : HE'S LYING CHEATING FUCK

 **Witch Witch** : oh no

 **Aphrodite's curse** : Percy I'm so sorry

 **WereGod** : kill him

 **Superman** : Frank wtf

 **WereGod** : listen

 **WereGod** : I'm all for diplomacy but

 **WereGod** : he has hurt Percy

 **WereGod** : and Percy is my friend

 **Superman** : that's fair

 **Because Poseidon** : thx bud

 **WereGod** : but really how are you

 **WereGod** : do you want me and Hazel to come over

 **Because Poseidon** : nah it's cool

 **Because Poseidon** : i was kind of crying my eyes into Rachel's tunic for the last hour so

 **Because Poseidon** : I'll live

 **Because Poseidon** : also Grover brought some veggie snacks

 **Because Poseidon** : seriously I'll survive

 **Because Poseidon** : but thank u all of u

* * *

  **Ghost King <\---> Because Poseidon **

**Ghost King** : Percy?

 **Because Poseidon** : mm?

 **Ghost King** : Sorry, did I wake you up?

 **Because Poseidon** : not rlly.

 **Because Poseidon** : I was just drowning myself in a bathtub

 **Ghost King** : Oh.

 **Because Poseidon** : not like TO DEATH water just really helps me you know

 **Ghost King** : Because Poseidon?

 **Because Poseidon** : oh u know it

 **Ghost King** : Is there anything I can do?

 **Because Poseidon** : ask your dad to kill this fucker for me

 **Ghost King** : I can do that.

 **Because Poseidon** : nonono wait i was saying it like ironically

 **Because Poseidon** : pls don't kill the fucker

 **Because Poseidon** : I'm sorry I'm just very not fine rn

 **Ghost King** : Do you love him?

 **Because Poseidon** : i dunno. I know what i really like him

 **Because Poseidon** : like really really

 **Because Poseidon** : and for a long time i thought i had no chance bc i thought he and Thalia were a thing

 **Ghost King** : I thought you and Annabeth were a thing at first.

 **Because Poseidon** : lmao no

 **Because Poseidon** : bae is lesbae

 **Because Poseidon** : also she has hots for Reyna

 **Because Poseidon** : oh shit don't tell her i said that

 **Because Poseidon** : actually don't tell anyone

 **Because Poseidon** : even Jace

 **Because Poseidon** : or im so dead

 **Ghost King** : I promise.

 **Because Poseidon** : thank you

 **Because Poseidon** : it just really fucking hurts u know

 **Because Poseidon** : i just got over this happiness induced euphoria

 **Because Poseidon** : just believed i can actually be with him

 **Because Poseidon** : and then

 **Because Poseidon** : it just means he wasn't serious about me right

 **Because Poseidon** : right???

 **Ghost King** : Percy.

 **Ghost King** : This asshole doesn't deserve a single hair from your head.

 **Ghost King** : I hope one day you'll find someone who'll love you as much as you deserve.

 **Ghost King** : Boy, or girl, or...

 **Because Poseidon** : person?

 **Ghost King** : Right.

 **Because Poseidon** : you really think I'm worth loving

 **Because Poseidon** : you don't think it happened bc there is something wrong with me?

 **Ghost King** : What?

 **Ghost King** : NO.

 **Ghost King** : Of course not, oh my gods, Percy!

 **Because Poseidon** : right

 **Because Poseidon** : sorry

 **Ghost King** : You don't have anything to apologize for!

 **Ghost King** : Percy, I promise you, you deserve the best kind of love.

 **Ghost King** : The best kind of everything.

 **Because Poseidon** : aw

 **Because Poseidon** : thanks dude

 **Because Poseidon** : but i thought you hate me or something???

 **Because Poseidon** : ur always so grumpy when I'm around

 **Because Poseidon** : and i saw u smile and laugh with Jace and Haze so

 **Ghost King** : I don't hate you.

 **Ghost King** : I'm just bad at communicating with people, but I do not hate you.

 **Ghost King** : I think you're a good person.

 **Because Poseidon** : aww

 **Because Poseidon** : thank you <3

 **Ghost King** : <3

* * *

**Ghost King <\--->Superman **

**Ghost King** : Jace.

 **Ghost King** : I have made a huge mistake.

 **Superman** : pls don't tell me you killed Luke

 **Ghost King** : I thought about it, but no.

 **Ghost King** : Look.

 **Ghost King** : [screenshotimage.jpg]

 **Superman** : aww

 **Ghost King** : Don't you "aww" me!

 **Ghost King** : He sent me heart and I accidentally sent one in return.

 **Ghost King** : Jace.

 **Ghost King** : What If he suspects? What if he knows I have a thing for him????

 **Superman** : feelings

 **Superman** : you have feelings for him

 **Superman** : also i don't think he suspects anything

 **Superman** : he literally thought you hate him 2 sentences earlier

 **Ghost King** : You're probably right.

 **Ghost King** : Good.

 **Superman** : you know maybe you should consider

 **Ghost King** : GOOD NIGHT, JASON.

 **Superman** : *sigh*

* * *

  **DemiDorks**

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : hey handsomes how about today, 6p.m, my room?;)))

 **Aphrodite's curse** : OHMYGOD

 **Superman** : Leo no

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : SHIT WRONG CHAT

 **AnnaBAE** : HandsomeS.

 **AnnaBAE** : Multiple people.

 **AnnaBAE** : Leo, what’s your secret.

 **AnnaBAE** : Share it with me.

 **PANsexual** : I'm afraid to ask but

 **PANsexual** : whom you were texting

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : Don't you want to know;)))

 **Saving Grace** : Rachel knows something

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : pls I know everything

 **Which Witch** : uuum

 **Aphrodite's curse** : spill the beans!

 **WereGod** : No please don't

 **Aphrodite's curse** : ohoho I sense something

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : my lips are sealed.

* * *

**Bad Boy Surpeme <\---> Whitch Witch, WereGod.**

**Bad Boy Supreme** : I'm rly sorry :/

 **Which Witch** : it's okay sweetie <3

 **WereGod** : i have class what ends up at 6.30 but Hazel is free

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : join us later?

 **WereGod** : of course <3

 **Which Witch** : You know, we really need to tell others. I mean, they're our friends. And it's not like we're doing something bad.

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : as Pipes says, love can't be bad. 

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : but I'm afraid your bro might kind of end me

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : he isn't big fan of love

 **WereGod** : we'll protect you

 **Which Witch** : yeah, I love Nico, but it's not his business who I'm dating 

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : thank you babes 

 **Which Witch** : we love you!

 **WereGod** : *kisses*

* * *

**DemiDorks**

**Because Poseidon** : ok that was mysterious

 **Because Poseidon** : it also made me remember 

 **Because Poseidon** : what happened to Will???

 **Ghost King** : What do you mean "what happened to Will"? Will is fine.

 **Because Poseidon** : yeah but like weren't you guys wrapped around each other for a while??? what happened

 **Ghost King** : I guess we just didn't work out.

 **Superman** : like you even tried

 **Because Poseidon** : ??? Jace?

 **Ghost King** : Grace, would you be so kind to FUCK THE HELL OFF

 **Superman** : aand I'm leaving

 **Superman** : have fun dealing with broody, Perce

 **Because Poseidon** : thank man 

 **Because Poseidon** : ...sooo

 **Ghost King** : So?

 **Because Poseidon** : no offence but what was that? 

 **Because Poseidon** : with Jace

 **Because Poseidon** : your bff 

 **Because Poseidon** : you guys good?

 **Ghost King** : We're alright. Jason just likes to stick into other people's business.

 **Because Poseidon** : he means well tho right?

 **Ghost King** : Doesn't change the fact what it's extremely annoying.

 **Because Poseidon** : um so 

 **Because Poseidon** : if you don't mind me stickin into other ppls business

 **Because Poseidon** : why didn't it work out?

 **Because Poseidon** : with Will i mean

 **Ghost King** : It just...Didn't. We're very different persons. 

 **Because Poseidon** : yeah no shit

 **Because Poseidon** : Will is all sunshine and u are

 **Because Poseidon** : uh

 **Because Poseidon** : you

 **Ghost King** : Why, thank you.

 **Because Poseidon** : hey i didn't mean it in a bad way!

 **Because Poseidon** : tbh i think this dark moody aura of yours is kinda sexy 

 **Ghost King** : ...oh.

 **Ghost King** : Thank you

 **Because Poseidon** : no biggie

 **Because Poseidon** : so?

 **Because Poseidon** : or am i butting in

 **Ghost King** : It's alright, we just...I guess Will was too sunshine for me. And also he's not this gentle sunflower; he's pushy and honest borderline with rude... I guess I just...

 **Because Poseidon** : Nico?

 **Because Poseidon** : u still here?

 **Ghost King** : Yes.

 **Ghost King** : Sorry, got deep in the thoughts

 **Ghost King** : I've just realized what it probably didn't work out because I wasn't invested in it enough for it to work.

 **Because Poseidon** : oh

 **Because Poseidon** : i see

 **Because Poseidon** : it's a shame tho Will has awesome ass

 **Ghost King** : ..do you always check out everyone's asses?

 **Because Poseidon** : no?

 **Because Poseidon** : maybe?

 **Because Poseidon** : what do you want from me im 21 years bisexual dude

 **Because Poseidon** : practically forever single 

 **Because Poseidon** : my libido doesn't sleep

 **Ghost King** : How are you holding up, by the way?

 **Because Poseidon** : oh I'm just peachy

 **Ghost King** : And if being honest?

 **Because Poseidon** : ok I'm suffering

 **Because Poseidon** : love sux my dude

 **Ghost King** : Tell me about it.

 **Because Poseidon** : Nico???

 **Because Poseidon** : what does it mean?

 **Warrior Queen** : gays are you aware its the group chat, right?

 **Because Poseidon** : uh did u mean

 **Warrior Queen** : i meant what I've said

* * *

_**One (1) incoming message: press here to read** _

**Goth Uncle** : If you ever hurt my son I will kill you.

 **Me** : ???? Uncle??? What the fuck?

 **Me** : Hello???

* * *

**Because Poseidon <\---> AnnaBAE, PANsexual.**

**Because Poseidon** : not to freak out you guys but Hades just threatened to kill me if I'll ever hurt Nico

 **AnnaBAE** : What the actual fuck.

 **PANsexual** : Be careful dude.

 **Because Poseidon** : u know me

 **Because Poseidon** : I'm always careful

 **AnnaBAE** : No, you are not.

 **PANsexual** : No you aren't

 **Because Poseidon** : and i feel so much trust in this chillis tonight.


	2. Everything is happening at the same time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family shenanigans and some angst I didn't expect to happen  
> Paul and Poseidon seem to have a low-key rivalry considering Percy and Zeus has never been a good parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments! <3

Names guide:

**Saving Grace** : Thalia Grace

 **Aphrodite's curse:** Piper Mclean

 **AnnaBAE** : Annabeth Chase

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : Rachel Elizabeth Dare

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : Leo Valdez

 **Ghost King** : Nico di Angelo

 **Superman** : Jason Grace

 **Because Poseidon** : Percy Jackson 

 **PANsexual** : Grover Underwood

 **Warrior Queen** : Reyna Avila-Ramires Arellano

 **Which Witch** : Hazel Levesque

 **WereGod** : Frank Zhang

Percy's private contacts:

**Sea dad** : Poseidon

 **Home dad** : Paul Blofis

 **Goth uncle** : Hades

 **Neeks** : Nico di Angelo

Nico's contacts:

**Hi dead I'm Dad:** Hades

* * *

**DemiDorks**

**Because Poseidon** : you know I'm not an infant right

 **Saving Grace** : seriously, Jackson?

 **Saving Grace** : you're going to start it here?

 **Saving Grace** : in a groupchat?

 **Because Poseidon** : you know that, right???

 **AnnaBAE** : Yes, Percy.

 **AnnaBAE** : We know that.

 **Because Poseidon** : good

 **Because Poseidon** : but you know what would be even better???

 **Because Poseidon** : if you fucking ACTED like it

 **AnnaBAE** : We're just trying to protect you.

 **Because Poseidon** : i know but

 **Because Poseidon** : i don't need that

 **Because Poseidon** : i don't need fucking Percy's protection squad to babysit me every time Luke is around

 **Because Poseidon** : i can defend myself

 **Because Poseidon** : even against my evil ex

 **Because Poseidon** : ESPECIALLY against my evil ex

 **Because Poseidon** : look I'm just saying

 **Because Poseidon** : Jace and Hazel didn't try to "protect uwu" Nico when he and Will broke up right?

 **Superman** : that was different

 **Superman** : also nico would break our necks if we'd try

 **Ghost King** : True.

 **Ghost King** : I'd spare Hazel, but you'd be so dead.

 **Because Poseidon** :^^^ exactly!

 **Because Poseidon** : when why the fuck you treat me like a freaking glass statue???

 **Because Poseidon** : and i don't just mean Annabeth and Thalia

 **Because Poseidon** : u all do that

 **Because Poseidon** : Leo and i were hanging out yesterday in our place and when he started to act REAL weird

 **Because Poseidon** : like even for Leo

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : hey!

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : i resent that!

 **Because Poseidon** : turns out Luke walked in and he tried to make sure i won't notice

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : i failed

 **Because Poseidon** : no shit, Sherlock

 **Because Poseidon** : look @y'all

 **Because Poseidon** : ya know Ocean is like

 **Because Poseidon** : SUPER deep?

 **Saving Grace** : your point?

 **Because Poseidon** : I'm just saying what it's so deep in some places there is no light

 **Because Poseidon** : whatsoever

 **Because Poseidon** : and there are all kinds of creepy and gods forgotten creatures out there

 **AnnaBAE** : Are you saying you're the ocean?

 **Because Poseidon** : yes

 **Because Poseidon** : you just look on the surface and think "oh perce is such a calm dude" and shit

 **Because Poseidon** : and somehow halfway you decide i need protection

 **Because Poseidon** : WHICH I DON'T

 **Because Poseidon** : Grover and Tyson know it

 **Because Poseidon** : and i think it's your fucking time to learn

 **Because Poseidon** : i might be messy and goofball

 **Because Poseidon** : but I'm not fucking weak

* * *

**Ghost King <\---> Because Poseidon **

**Ghost King** : I don't think you're weak.

 **Because Poseidon** :...

 **Because Poseidon** : tnx bud

* * *

**Sea dad <\---> Because Poseidon**

**Sea dad** : Yo Perce

 **Sea dad** : Kiddo

 **Sea dad** : You, me, Long Island Beach.

 **Sea dad** : yay or nay?

 **Because Poseidon** : when

 **Sea dad** : now

 **Sea dad** : I know you have a vacation

 **Because Poseidon** : ok LETS GO

 **Sea dad** : awesome

 **Sea dad** : meet ya outside in 10 mins

 **Sea dad** : oh and

 **Sea dad** : I like your new nickname

 **Because Poseidon** : <3<3<3

* * *

_**Incoming message: Paul Blowfish** _

**Paul Blowfish** : I trust you to bring Percy back safe and sound.

 **Paul Blowfish** : And before the midnight.

 **Me** : and who are you to demand it

 **Paul Blowfish** : The parent who actually around more than just once in a full moon when seagulls cry.

 **Me** : seagulls always cry

 **Paul Blowfish** : That is not the point.

 **Paul Blowfish** : Listen.

 **Paul Blowfish** : Bring Percy home before midnight or Sally will worry.

 **Paul Blowfish** : And you don’t want to worry her.

 **Me** : I don’t?

 **Paul Blowfish** : You don’t.

 **Me** : you know I’m an actual god right

 **Paul Blowfish** : And **I** actually care about Percy’s well being.

 **Paul Blowfish** : Look out for MY son or I won’t give a shit what you’re god.

* * *

  **Because Poseidon <\---> Home Dad**

 **Because Poseidon** : so dad just told me you’ve threatened him with violence

 **Home Dad** : I did.

 **Because Poseidon** : I love you too

 **Because Poseidon** : I’ll be fine! See ya in the evening

 **Home Dad** : Stay safe, son.

 **Because Poseidon** : <3

* * *

**DemiDorks**

**Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : Uh, kill me

 **Which Witch** : ??? What's up?

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : Percy came to hang to Camp Half-Blood

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : but everywhere he goes he keeps singing "under the sea" really off tune

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : Mr.D almost strangled him with liana and Chiron had to interfere 

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : but the worst part what he keeps hanging around ME and I have to suffer

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : so

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : End Me

 **Saving Grace** : pfft loser

 **AnnaBAE** : shoo him away

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : I can't he's my bff and says he missed me

 **AnnaBAE** : stay strong

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : tnx I try

 **Aphrodite's curse** : wait under the sea?

 **Aphrodite's curse** : Percy was hanging out with his dad wasn't he

 **PANsexual** : he was

 **PANsexual** : with Tyson too

 **Superman** : wait

 **Superman** : Perce hangs out with his dad?

 **Because Poseidon** : ya, why?

 **Because Poseidon** : also hiya losers and @Rachel RUDE

 **Superman** : ...nothing

 **Superman** : idk why I'm even surprised

 **Because Poseidon** : wait are you saying u and your dad don't hang out?

 **Because Poseidon** : like...not at all???

 **Saving Grace** : Percy

 **Saving Grace** : you remember who our dad is, right?

 **Because Poseidon** : uh, Zeus?

 **Saving Grace** :no

 **Saving Grace** : our dad is Dick McDick

 **Saving Grace** : all he does is fuck everyone around and when let his angry wife kill his kids

 **Saving Grace** : THAT'S LITERALLY IT

 **Superman** : he doesn't do that

 **Saving Grace** : oh jace pls

 **Saving Grace** : he gave you to Juno

 **Saving Grace** : as the "forgive me" gift 

 **Saving Grace** : LIKE YOU'RE NOT EVEN A PERSON

 **Superman** : it wasn't exactly like this 

 **Saving Grace** : doesn't matter

 **Saving Grace** : he's Dick McDick

 **Aphrodite's curse** : i don't think we were ever persons to them to begin with

 **Aphrodite's curse** : i mean 

 **Aphrodite's curse** : they're gods

 **AnnaBAE** : Truth.

* * *

**Superman <\---> Aphrodite's curse, Bad Boy Supreme.**

**Superman** : I'm sorry but

 **Superman** : do your parents ever visit you?

 **Superman** : like at all

 **Superman** : i know it's stupid but

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : it's not stupid

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : my dad doesn't visit me but he

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : he WATCHES

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : like he watches my life on tv or something

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : said he does it with his other kids too

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : it's kinda creepy 

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : but kinda not

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : he's bad at talking with anything but animatrons and i like to think he cares enough to check on me

 **Aphrodite's curse** : my mom usually dreams to me

 **Aphrodite's curse** : but mostly when she needs something

 **Aphrodite's curse** : i agree with Thalia, gods are dicks

 **Aphrodite's curse** : Jackson is special case, i guess

 **Superman** : no i know Nico hangs out in the underworld sometimes 

 **Superman** : like it's usually his initiative but he can just shadowtravel there and his dad is ok with him sticking around

 **Superman** : and Leo's dad seems to care 

 **Superman** : idk why am i even surprised 

 **Superman** : Jupiter isn't known to be the best fatherly figure

* * *

**Because Poseidon <\---> Superman**

**Because Poseidon** : idk if it helps or not but Luke always says his dad doesn't pay him any attention

 **Because Poseidon** : so like ur not the only one

 **Superman** : are you talking to Luke again?

 **Because Poseidon** : what. No!

 **Superman** : you've said "says"

 **Because Poseidon** : yeah but like he's not dead u know

 **Because Poseidon** : he told that to me when we were a thing but

 **Because Poseidon** : i think that much hasn't changed

 **Superman** : oh

 **Superman** : thank you, Percy

 **Because Poseidon** : no prob, bob!

 **Because Poseidon** : don't be sad, love ya!

 **Superman** : <3

* * *

**DemiDorks**

**Because Poseidon** : caaan u feel the looove tonight

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : what

 **PANsexual** : Percy pls

 **Because Poseidon** : when's the wedding when's the wedding WHEN IS THE WEDDING???

 **Superman** : u really worry me rn

 **AnnaBAE** : Wait, is this what I think it is?

 **Because Poseidon** : correct babe

 **AnnaBAE** : Oh my god, Grover, congratulations!

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : what's going on

 **PANsexual** : I might have...*sigh* proposed to Juniper

 **Because Poseidon** : and Juniper, being madly in love with this guy, said yes!!!!

 **Aphrodite's curse** : ohmygod, Grover! I'm so happy for you too!

 **Superman** : yeah, congrats, dude

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : hooray for this one lucky guy!

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : Frank says congrats too

 **PANsexual** : thanks, everyone

 **Which Witch** : *hugs* 

 **Which Witch** : am i flower girl

 **PANsexual** : absolutely

 **Which Witch** : yaaay!

 **Aphrodite's curse** : just so you know, I'm catching the bouquet.

 **Superman** : wha

 **Aphrodite's curse** : take a hint, Grace;)

* * *

**Aphrodite's curse <\---> Superman**

**Aphrodite's curse** : jk

 **Aphrodite's curse** : but I wouldn't mind it one day, you know?

 **Superman** : I love you too

 **Aphrodite's curse** : <3

* * *

**DemiDorks**

**Because Poseidon** : imma gonna be the best man!

 **Because Poseidon** : i love it @PANsexual ilu

 **PANsexual** : aw, I love you too

 **AnnaBAE** : I am going to be the braid's maiden, right?

 **PANsexual** : Of course!

 **PANsexual** : You, Rachel and Piper

 **Aphrodite's curse** : yass

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : just found out and imma gonna run hug Juniper!!!

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : I'm so happy for you both!

* * *

**Ghost King <\---> PANsexual**

**Ghost King** : Congratulations! Sorry if I'm late.

 **PANsexual** : It's ok and thank you!

 **PANsexual** : you're invited btw 

 **Ghost King** : What?

 **PANsexual** : to the wedding

 **PANsexual** : it's not too soon but I wanted to tell you now 

 **PANsexual** : official invitations will be later but

 **PANsexual** : Percy always says you feel excluded often and I wanted to make sure you know you're welcomed and what we'll be happy to see you

 **PANsexual** : Juniper and I both

 **Ghost King** : I...Thank you.

 **Ghost King** : Percy talks about me?

 **PANsexual** : Oh, all the time

 **PANsexual** : he can't seem to shut up about you since these times Bianca left for their bad girls club

 **Ghost King** : I don't need his pity.

 **PANsexual** : I don't think he pities you.

 **PANsexual** : he considers you his friend

 **PANsexual** : even if it's not mutual

* * *

**Ghost King <\---> Superman**

**Ghost King** : [screenshotsaved.jpg]

 **Ghost King** : It's mutual.

 **Superman** : when why won't you tell Percy about it

 **Ghost King** : I...I can't

 **Superman** : Nico

 **Ghost King** : Jason, I just can't!

 **Superman** : It's ok

 **Ghost King** : It's really not.

* * *

**DemiDorks**

**Ghost King** : What's up with all weirdly specific songs Percy keeps singing?

 **Ghost King** : Like "Under the sea", "Can you feel the love tonight?"

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : why

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : did he sang something to you too?

 **Ghost King** : Yes? Something called "Here I Am" because I've mentioned horses?

 **Ghost King** : He also got really offended I didn't recognize the thing?

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : oh, this one is his favourite

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : it's from Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron cartoon

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : it’s another Disney thing

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : wait or was it dreamworks?

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : yeah, it's dreamworks 

 **Superman** : I keep forgetting you haven't watched any of Disney or DreamWorks or other popular cartoon studios stuff

 **Superman** : from the 30s and all

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : Hazel actually watched all of disney's!

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : well almost all of them

 **Which Witch** : AND WHO'S FAULT IS IT

 **WereGod** : *raises a hand slightly*

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : guilty as charged

 **Which Witch** : these 2 were absolutely horrible

 **Which Witch** : they kept quoting stuff and i didn't understand A THING

 **Which Witch** : and it repeated FOR DAYS before I GAVE UP AND MARATHONED it all

 **Which Witch** : i hate u 2 so much

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : no u dont

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : u LOVE us

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : wink wink

 **WereGod** : did u just straight up said "wink wink"

 **AnnaBAE** : I don't think THAT is what should bother you right now.

 **Saving Grace** : wait what

 **Saving Grace** : Valdez are u being your casual self or

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : oh shit

 **WereGod** : ok everyone stay calm

 **Superman** : yeah it's probably nothing...

 **Superman** : leo would tell us if

 **Which Witch** : LEO AND US ARE DATING

 **Which Witch** : LIKE LEO AND I ARE DATING AND FRANK AND LEO ARE DATING AND ME AND FRANK ARE DATING

 **Which Witch** : we're dating each other and we're happy

 **WereGod** : we didn't want to tell you at first bc it was still new and when we kind of grew into this schedule and for a while forgot you even exist 

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : also i don't want to die

 **Ghost King** : ...

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : this is what I'm talking about

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : listen dude i know you don't like me but apparently 

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : for some UNKNOWN REASON

 **Which Witch** : hey!

 **WereGod** : don't you go there

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : Hazel does and i like Hazel (and Frank ofc and I'm happy he has no angry siblings who can kick my poor ass across the globe)

 **Because Poseidon** : u know Frank and i kind of related from my dad's side right?

 **Because Poseidon** : i mean i can act like angry sibling and kick your ass across the globe

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : tnx I'll pass 

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : What I'm saying it's Hazel's decision and you should respect it even if you dont understand and or support it

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : i sure don't understand it

 **Which Witch** : babe imma gonna kick your ass

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : cool now i have 2 Hades kids for my ass

 **Which Witch** : i mean

 **Which Witch** : i always was after your ass

 **Which Witch** : kinda

 **Which Witch** : ya know;)))

 **Aphrodite's curse** : what are we experiencing

 **Aphrodite's curse** : Jace

 **Superman** : leave me to my misery

 **Superman** : my bff don't tell me shit

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : I'm really sorry but also not

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : you know i love you but i love these 2 more

 **Superman** : i feel so betrayed

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : :/

 **Ghost King** : Hazel?

 **Which Witch** : yes?

 **Ghost King** : Are you sure?

 **Which Witch** : 100%

 **Ghost King** : And is this serious?

 **Which Witch** : Very

 **Ghost King** : Okay.

 **Which Witch** : okay?

 **Ghost King** : I'm happy if you're happy.

 **Which Witch** : awww i love you too!

 **Which Witch** : I'll hug you a lot next time i see you!

 **WereGod** : thanks Nico

 **WereGod** : it means a lot to us

 **WereGod** : all of us

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : he means all 3 of us

 **Aphrodite's curse** : Leo we got it

* * *

**Bad Boy Supreme <\---> Ghost King**

**Bad Boy Supreme** : dude we're cool?

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : or should i watch my back

 **Ghost King** : You absolutely should watch your back.

 **Ghost King** : But we're good.

 **Ghost King** : Break her heart and you're dead.

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : Yessir

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : thank Nikky

 **Ghost King** : Don't test your luck.

* * *

**Ghost King <\---> Which Witch**

**Ghost King** : You'll tell father yourself

 **Which Witch** : lmao ok 

 **Which Witch** : but seriously thanks for not killing my bf

 **Which Witch** : love you

 **Ghost King** : Love you too.

* * *

**_To: Goth uncle_ **

**Me** : But really, what did you mean by that?

 **Me** : It's been a week and I still have no idea.

 **Me** : Tell me, I'm curious.

 **Me** : Hey.

 **Me** : Hey, uncle.

 **Me** : Uncle.

 **Me** : UNCLE.

 **Me** : Hades

 **Me** : Goth dude

 **Me** : The ruler of all what's evil.

 **Me** : uncle 

 **Me** : uncle 

 **Me** : my favorite uncle

 **Goth uncle** : "Your favorite" now?

 **Me** : YOU ANSWERED YAY

 **Me** : Also not that much of a secret, but Zeus sucks

 **Goth uncle** : Ha!

 **Goth uncle** : Yes, he does.

 **Me** : See? We agree on something!

 **Me** : So what did you mean?

 **Goth uncle** : You truly have no idea?

 **Me** : nah

 **Goth uncle** : Ask Nico then.

 **Me** : what

* * *

  **Because Poseidon <\---> Ghost King**

 **Because Poseidon** : Yo Neeks sorry to bother u

 **Because Poseidon** : but it seems ur the only one who can help me

 **Ghost King** : Seriously?

 **Because Poseidon** : ye

 **Because Poseidon** : look

 **Because Poseidon** : [screenshotpic.png]

 **Because Poseidon** : [screenshotpic1.png]

 **Because Poseidon** : your dad sent me 1st one week ago

 **Because Poseidon** : second is today's convo

 **Because Poseidon** : I'm confused 

 **Because Poseidon** : help

 **Ghost King** : WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

 **Because Poseidon** : uh Nico?

 **Ghost King** : Give me a moment.

* * *

**_To: Hi dead I'm Dad_ **

**Me** : [screenshotsaved.jpg]

 **Me** : SERIOUSLY?!

 **Hi dead I'm Dad** : So he has talked to you.

 **Me** : FATHER WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL ARE YOU NUTS????

 **Hi dead I'm Dad** : Language!

 **Me** : ASK ME IF I GIVE A SINGLE FLYING FUCK

 **Me** : WHO THE FUCK ASKED YOU

 **Me** : IT'S NOT YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS

 **Hi dead I'm Dad** : I'm just trying to protect you.

 **Me** : BY WHAT? THREATENING MY CRUSH?!

 **Hi dead I'm Dad** : So you admit you have a crush on him.

 **Me** : What the fuck, no.

 **Hi dead I'm Dad** : You just said it yourself.

 **Me** : I'm done talking with you.

 **Hi dead I'm Dad** : Nico.

* * *

_**To: Son** _

**Me** : Nico di Angelo.

**[Transmission error: the recipient is out of the signal zone at the moment. Your message will be delivered once they're back in zone]**

* * *

**Because Poseidon <\---> Ghost King**

**Because Poseidon** : Nico?

 **Because Poseidon** : Nico it's been an hour

 **Because Poseidon** : I'm starting to get worried

* * *

_**Outcoming call: Neeks** _

_**Failed.** _

**[Transmission error: Sorry, called number is out of the zone at the moment. Please try again or call back later.]**  
  
_**Outcoming call: failed.**_

_**Outcoming call: failed.** _

* * *

**DemiDorks**

**Because Poseidon** : hey has anyone seen Nico today?

 **Which Witch** : nope

 **AnnaBAE** : I'm in New Rome so idk

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Dare** : haven't seen him at the camp today 

 **Superman** : me neither

 **Superman** : why?

 **Because Poseidon** : no reason

* * *

**Because Poseidon <\---> Ghost King**

**Because Poseidon** : dude seriously you start to freak me out 

 **Because Poseidon** : your phone is out of zone or turned off and no one in the chat knows where are you

 **Because Poseidon** : WHERE are you

 **Because Poseidon** : are you alright

 **Because Poseidon** : u know you can talk to me right???

 **Because Poseidon** :or Jason OR LITERALLY ANYONE ELSE

 **Because Poseidon** : just tell me/them what's wrong

 **Because Poseidon** : is it bc if your dad

 **Because Poseidon** : pls let me know i u are alright I'm worried sick

 **Because Poseidon** : mom starts to suspect something she says I'm acting weird

* * *

**Ghost King <\---> Because Poseidon**

**Ghost King** : Percy?

 **Ghost King** : You still up?

 **Because Poseidon** : OMG NICO

 **Because Poseidon** : DUDE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ARE YOU ALRIGHT

 **Ghost King** : I'm at your balcony.

 **Because Poseidon** : wait what

 **Because Poseidon** : gimme a sec

* * *

**DemiDorks**

**Because Poseidon** : look at him

 **Because Poseidon** : he protec

 **Because Poseidon** : he attac

 **Because Poseidon** : [hesleep.png]

 **PANsexual** : is it Nico in your bed?

 **Because Poseidon** : yep

 **Superman** : no offence but

 **Superman** : what is he doing there???

 **Because Poseidon** : aww you weren't attentive enough!

 **Because Poseidon** : I've said: he sleeps

 **Superman** : in your bed

 **Because Poseidon** : well yeah

 **Superman** : why???

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : Does it have anything in common with you looking for him yesterday?

 **Because Poseidon** : NOPE

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : Percy.

 **Because Poseidon** : it's whatever my dudes

 **Superman** : Perce what's going on

 **Because Poseidon** : listen it's not my place to talk about it

 **Because Poseidon** : he just crashed at mine's yesterday

 **Superman** : and it has nothing to do with you looking for him?

 **Because Poseidon** : nothing at all

 **Superman** : and he just...crashed at yours

 **Superman** : on his own 

 **Because Poseidon** : are you saying he CAN'T want to do that?

 **Because Poseidon** : i don't like what you're implying Grace

 **Ghost King** : Percy

 **Ghost King** : STOP. TYPING. RIGHT. INTO. MY. EAR.

* * *

**Superman <\---> Ghost King**

**Superman** : so

 **Superman** : you've slept at Percy's?

 **Ghost King** : Not a word, Grace.

 **Superman** : ...is everything alright?

 **Ghost King** : Yes.

 **Ghost King** : Don't worry.

 **Superman** : ok then

* * *

**DemiDorks**

**Because Poseidon** : [pancakestime.png]

 **AnnaBAE** : Is Nico wearing your t-shirt?

 **Because Poseidon** : his is dirty

 **WereGod** : ...is this finding nemo t-shirt

 **Ghost King** : Don't laugh, others were worse.

 **PANsexual** : tell me about it

 **PANsexual** : I once had to wear the one with "I'm eeling over with these puns" written on it

 **Ghost King** : Oh, Percy actually wears this one right now.

 **Ghost King** : [picture1.jpg]

 **Ghost King** : I was forced to take this.

 **Which Witch** : i love that morning hair!

 **Which Witch** : also hi Nico! Glad you're having fun!

 **Ghost King** : I am not.

 **Because Poseidon** : im wounded

 **Because Poseidon** : [thefamilytogether.png]

 **Warrior Queen** : Nice!

 **Which Witch** : Mrs. Jackson looks so beautiful!

 **AnnaBAE** : And Paul is just

 **AnnaBAE** : So done.

 **Because Poseidon** : lol yeah he's not a morning person

 **Aphrodite's curse** : Nico looks utterly terrified

 **Saving Grace** : i think he's about to drop your sister

 **Ghost King** : It's because she doesn't leave me alone!

 **Because Poseidon** : Oh chill dude, Estelle just loves u a lot

 **Ghost King** : I admit she's cute for a child.

 **Because Poseidon** : she's best baby ever

 **Ghost King** : I take my words back, she's a little hellspawn.

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : did a child eat your pancake or something

 **Because Poseidon** : pfffr

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : wait really

 **Ghost King** : Jackson, your mother said she'll take your phone if you won't stare at it at the breakfast.


	3. Love is like the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy refuses to aknowledge what he's everyone's type and Reyna is human embodiment of the knife emoji.  
> Also Nico ends up in Jackson-Blofis apartment more often than it is to not be suspicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you say I'm not over Luke Castellan

Names guide:

**Saving Grace** : Thalia Grace

 **Aphrodite's curse:** Piper Mclean

 **AnnaBAE** : Annabeth Chase

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : Rachel Elizabeth Dare

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : Leo Valdez

 **Ghost King** : Nico di Angelo

 **Superman** : Jason Grace

 **Because Poseidon** : Percy Jackson 

 **PANsexual** : Grover Underwood

 **Warrior Queen** : Reyna Avila-Ramires Arellano

 **Which Witch** : Hazel Levesque

 **WereGod** : Frank Zhang

* * *

  **AnnaBAE <\---> Because Poseidon**

 **AnnaBAE** : Is a fighting knives set a good gift for a girl?

 **Because Poseidon** : for a normal statistic non-demigod girl?  not sure

 **Because Poseidon** : for one particular daughter of Bellona? Hell yes

 **AnnaBAE** : You're no help.

 **Because Poseidon** : xcuse u

 **Because Poseidon** : I'm very helpful thank u very much

 **AnnaBAE** : How about instead of making fun of my crush you'll get your ass here and help me choose cool knifes?

 **Because Poseidon** : u don't need me ur a knife expert on your own

 **AnnaBAE** : Luke's old gift doesn't count, I didn't even chose it for myself.

 **AnnaBAE** : Seriously, you know Reyna better than I.

 **AnnaBAE** : And longer.

 **AnnaBAE** : What gift would she like?

 **Because Poseidon** : Annabeth dear

 **Because Poseidon** : i could give her a sack of stones and she'd be delighted

 **Because Poseidon** : because it would be a gift from YOU

 **AnnaBAE** : Har-har, asshole.

 **AnnaBAE** : You have more experience with relationships than me!

 **Because Poseidon** : sure if count being cheated 2 months into dating for experience

 **AnnaBAE** : Luke is an asshole.

 **Because Poseidon** : no shit babe

 **Because Poseidon** : he's one special kind of a dick

 **Because Poseidon** : in every sense

 **Because Poseidon** : i think I'll pass dating for a while

 **Because Poseidon** : nothing like getting your heart shattered to pieces

 **Because Poseidon** : but I'm happy for u and Rey

 **AnnaBAE** : We're literally not dating.

 **Because Poseidon** : yet

 **AnnaBAE** : Why are you even so sure she likes me back?

 **Because Poseidon** : oh i dunno

 **Because Poseidon** : bc im not blind?

 **Because Poseidon** : like seriously even the complete idiot would notice all the chemistry you have

 **Because Poseidon** : i almost expect something to get on fire every time you two interact

 **Because Poseidon** : bc there is so much unresolved tension

 **Because Poseidon** : if u know what i mean ;))

 **AnnaBAE** : For someone who isn't planning to date anytime soon you sure throw a lot of snarky sexy innuendos.

 **Because Poseidon** : what can i say

 **Because Poseidon** : im heartbroken and horny

 **AnnaBAE** : Ew.

 **AnnaBAE** : Get laid.

 **AnnaBAE** : Just have a hook up with complete stranger or, I don't know, one night stand with someone who doesn't look for anything serious.

 **AnnaBAE** : Because honestly.

 **AnnaBAE** : All these remarks start to freak me out a little.

 **Because Poseidon** : sorry :c

 **Because Poseidon** : u know i joke like half of the time right?

 **Because Poseidon** : also don't u need to be hot to have one night stand

 **Because Poseidon** : i honestly can't picture anyone seeing me and thinking "oh yeah imma gonna fuck that"

 **AnnaBAE** : Perseus Jackson!

 **AnnaBAE** : I can't believe I have to act as your language policy guard.

 **AnnaBAE** : I'm your best friend, not your mother.

 **AnnaBAE** : *sigh*

 **AnnaBAE** : Sometimes I forget how bad is your self-esteem.

 **AnnaBAE** : Percy.

 **AnnaBAE** : Half of the campers have or had a crush on you.

 **AnnaBAE** : Even Reyna had a crush on you!

 **Because Poseidon** : and now she's a lesbian

 **AnnaBAE** : Pretty sure she was a lesbian before too.

 **AnnaBAE** : You know, compulsory heterosexuality, all that jazz.

 **AnnaBAE** : BUT THIS ISN'T THE POINT.

 **AnnaBAE** : Point is:

 **AnnaBAE** : You're handsome, you're hot. People like your looks, they like your personality.

 **Because Poseidon** : sounds fake but okay

 **AnnaBAE** : I'm seriously considering flying all the way to you to kick your ass right now.

 **AnnaBAE** : Look.

 **AnnaBAE** : Rachel Elizabeth Dare had a crush on you too.

 **Because Poseidon** : she ended up discovering she's aroace

 **Because Poseidon** : im like this trampling for girls to realize they're not interested in men

 **AnnaBAE** : ...

 **AnnaBAE** : How so none of your friends killed you yet?

 **Because Poseidon** : im hard to kill

 **AnnaBAE** : Okay, forget about girls.

 **AnnaBAE** : Luke likes your ass.

 **Because Poseidon** : ugh

 **Because Poseidon** : don't remind me of Luke

 **AnnaBAE** : Malcolm was asking if you're single.

 **Because Poseidon** : wait

 **Because Poseidon** : Malcolm?

 **Because Poseidon** : your half-brother?

 **Because Poseidon** : dude can do so much better

 **AnnaBAE** : *sighs*

 **AnnaBAE** : Nico.

 **Because Poseidon** : what "Nico"?

 **AnnaBAE** : Nico di Angelo STILL has a crush on you.

 **Because Poseidon** : wait what

 **Because Poseidon** : Annabeth

 **Because Poseidon:** what the heck

 **Because Poseidon** : Nico doesn't have a crush on me

 **Because Poseidon** : the guy can barely stand me

 **Because Poseidon** : where did u even get that idea???

 **Because Poseidon** : like the only reason we're kinda talking is bc all our friends are friends

 **AnnaBAE** : ...Seriously.

 **AnnaBAE** : Talk about being obvious.

 **Because Poseidon** : im not being obvious you are being delusional.

 **AnnaBAE** : Hades literally threatened you if you'll hurt Nico!

 **Because Poseidon** : it's bc he's overprotective

 **AnnaBAE** : I'm going to call it a day before I get completely mad at you.

 **AnnaBAE** : You clueless dumbass.

 **Because Poseidon** : hey!

* * *

  **Because Poseidon <\---> Superman **

**Because Poseidon** : dude

 **Because Poseidon** : u won't believe what just happened

 **Because Poseidon** : [annabethwtf.png]

 **Because Poseidon** : [dontubringrachel.png]

 **Because Poseidon** : like

 **Because Poseidon** : can u believe it???

 **Because Poseidon** : and the last one

 **Because Poseidon** : [nicodiangelohasWHAT.png]

 **Because Poseidon** : are you seeing that shit???

 **Because Poseidon** : "Nico di Angelo likes you"

 **Because Poseidon** : ha

 **Because Poseidon** : ha ha ha

 **Because Poseidon** : Annabeth sure is something

 **Because Poseidon** : also her crush on Reyna is out of the control

* * *

  **Superman <\---> Ghost King **

**Superman** : [screenshotsaved.jpg]

 **Ghost King** :...

 **Ghost King** : What is this?

 **Superman** : exactly what it looks like

 **Superman** : it's percy laughing at the mere possibility of you having a crush on him annabeth has brought up

 **Superman** : how can a man be so clueless

 **Ghost King** : It's a mystery.

 **Ghost King** : But... Annabeth knows?

 **Superman** : she isn't blind man

 **Superman** : why does it matter? perce doesn't believe her anyway

 **Ghost King** : His complete denial of his attractiveness starts to annoy me.

 **Superman** : yeah dude

 **Superman** : perce has no self esteem

 **Superman** : it worries me

 **Superman** : annabeth once said it's bc he had a shit childhood

 **Superman** : but she refused to elaborate

* * *

  **DemiDorks**

 **Because Poseidon** : but honestly

 **Because Poseidon** : if to think about it

 **Because Poseidon** : there is nothing more empowering and terrifying than a romantic couple of children of two war gods

 **Aphrodite's curse** : what, someone from Ares's cabin is awkwardly trying to flirt with Malcolm again?

 **Because Poseidon** : boi i wish

 **Because Poseidon** : worse

 **AnnaBAE** : Shut your pie hole.

 **Warrior Queen** : aww

 **Warrior Queen** : I'm not sure it's even a swear word babe

 **Because Poseidon** : i see this

* * *

  **Warrior Queen <\---> Because Poseidon**

 **Warrior Queen** : percy baby

 **Warrior Queen** : i know what you're implying

 **Warrior Queen** : how about you be a good friend of mine and

 **Warrior Queen** : BE QUIET

 **Because Poseidon** : u know Annabeth likes u back right

 **Warrior Queen** : debatable

* * *

  _ **Because Poseidon created "listen I'm not suffering through THIS alone" chat** _

**_Because Poseidon has added Aphrodite's curse, Saving Grace, Bad Boy Supreme, Which Witch, WereGod, PANsexual, Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth, Superman and Ghost King to the chat._ **

**Bad Boy Supreme** : what is this 

 **Because Poseidon** : try to guess

 **Because Poseidon** : @Pipes help ya boy out

 **Aphrodite's curse** : whatever you need my dear?

 **Because Poseidon** : [annabethwhy.png]

 **Because Poseidon** : [reynanotyoutoo.png]

 **Because Poseidon** : look at these lesbians in luv

 **Aphrodite's curse** : oh my

 **PANsexual** : you could make a forest out of all this pine

 **Because Poseidon** : ikr

 **Ghost King** : Why am I part of this chat?

 **Because Poseidon** : bc if i have to suffer from these 2 being insufferably in love when u will too

 **Ghost King** : Cruel.

 **Because Poseidon** : thank u i try

 **Superman** : but don't you think it's a little

 **Superman** : unfair to the girls?

 **Superman** : like you're literally giving away their secrets

 **Superman** : isn't it like breaking of private policy?

 **Because Poseidon** : "giving away their secrets" ha

 **PANsexual** : no offence but every dryad and nymph in camp Half-Blood knows these two are in love

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : like half of the New Rome is aware too

 **Aphrodite's curse** : literally EVERYONE knows

 **Because Poseidon** : but for SOME reason both of them chose me as the one to share their feelings with

 **Because Poseidon** : like im some kind of freaking EXPERT of love

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : lmao

 **Because Poseidon** : rude

 **Because Poseidon** : but true

 **Because Poseidon** : also offtop but i totally feel whoever tried to flirt with Malcolm

 **Because Poseidon** : the boy is good

 **Aphrodite's curse** : percy don't took at Malcolm look at Mitchell

 **Because Poseidon** : u just want me as your brother

 **Aphrodite's curse** : <3<3<3

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : hey Hey HEY NYSSA IS TOTALLY SINGLE TOO

 **Because Poseidon** : I'm flattered but can u maybe stop looking for Luke substitute for me

 **Which Witch** : i think they just want you to be happy

 **Which Witch** : and to move on

 **Because Poseidon** : excuse me I've moved on

 **PANsexual** : delete Luke's photos and when we'll talk

 **Because Poseidon** : BETRAYAL

 **Because Poseidon** : et tu Brute

 **Saving Grace** : you're hopeless

* * *

  **Ghost King <\--->Superman**

 **Ghost King** : I'm going to kick Luke's ass

 **Superman** : NICO NO

 **Ghost King** : Nico yes.

 **Ghost King** : There is not a day when I don't think about how big piece of stinking shit he is.

 **Ghost King** : It hurt less when I thought Percy was with Annabeth and happy.

 **Ghost King** : Why can't I move on?

 **Superman** : i don't know, pal

 **Superman** : i honestly don't know

 **Ghost King** : "Luke substitute".

 **Superman** : he can't seem to move on either

 **Ghost King** : Why does life suck so much?

 **Superman** : gods probably

 **Ghost King** : Okay, that is truth.

* * *

_**Aphrodite's curse has changed "listen I'm not suffering this alone" to "Just gals being pals"** _

**Bad Boy Supreme** : nice

 **Aphrodite's curse** : thank u i try

 **Saving Grace** : so do we have a plan

 **WereGod** : a plan for?

 **WereGod** : are you seriously serious about this?

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : seriously serious pffft

 **Which Witch** : babe shush

 **Which Witch** : @another babe we can't just leave them to suffer in the uncertainty!

 **Which Witch** : girls clearly like each other

 **WereGod** : but we're not like... matchmakers.

 **Aphrodite's curse** : speak for yourself

 **Superman** : i have a bad feeling about it

 **Because Poseidon** : u have a bad feeling about everything

 **Superman** : yes because usually anytime we're involved things about to go down the disaster road

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : aww

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : our safe boy jace

 **Superman** : I'm not safe boy

 **Saving Grace** : the SAFEST of boys

 **Superman** : Thalia not you too

* * *

**Ghost King <\---> Superman**

**Ghost King** : Jason.

 **Ghost King** : Grace.

 **Superman** : Nico it's 3 am

 **Ghost King** : It doesn't matter.

 **Ghost King** : Jason, I'm Meg.

 **Superman** : you who?

 **Ghost King** : <https://youtu.be/Tl0DMTlwLw4>

 **Ghost King** : I'm literally Meg.

 **Superman** : oh so you're catching up with disney! Nice

 **Ghost King** : Percy made me.

 **Superman** : are you hanging with him again

 **Ghost King** : Hazel made me.

 **Ghost King** : She says he's sad and lonely and what he needs company.

 **Ghost King** : I've asked why me when everyone around is Percy's friend.

 **Ghost King** : And according to Hazel, I make Percy happy.

 **Superman** : oh wow

 **Ghost King** : I know.

 **Ghost King** : She said, and I quote: "With me he's sad because I have Frank and Leo and happily in love with them and it makes him feel excluded and lonely. With Annabeth he's sad because Annabeth has feelings for Reyna and is about to experience deep romance for the first time. With Grover he's sad because Grover is about to get married and Percy doesn't want to ruin the mood, but literally everything reminds him what he's alone. Rachel is busy, Thalia is busy and reminds Percy of Luke too much. Jason and Piper are super happy and I'm sure they don't do it intentionally, but it kind of rubs into his face as well."

 **Superman** : ow

 **Superman** : didn't know Pipes and I give out that vibe

 **Ghost King** : You kind of truly do.

 **Ghost King** : It's a little bit painful to be around you when you're single and/or heartbroken.

 **Ghost King** : You don't do anything specific, but you're just so constant and calm and secure in your love it makes others itch.

 **Superman** : I'm sorry

 **Ghost King** : Jason, it's alright.

 **Ghost King** : We all are happy you two are happy.

 **Ghost King** : You're our golden couple, whatever it means.

 **Ghost King** : Anyway.

 **Ghost King** : Apparently I'm the best choice of Percy-sitter because I'm sad and lonely as well.

 **Ghost King** : I probably should be offended, but I'm really not.

 **Superman** : so you ended up hanging out with Percy?

 **Ghost King** : And Estelle. I'm Percy-sitting while he's babysitting.

 **Ghost King** : Estelle is a pretty cute baby.

 **Superman** : aww

 **Superman** : you love her

 **Ghost King** : I do not!

 **Ghost King** : So Percy forced me to watch a lot of Disney's production because, I quote: "It's a crime to humanity you haven't seen it yet!"

 **Ghost King** : We ended up watching Finding Nemo (how unexpected), The Little Mermaid (do I even have to comment?), The Treasure Planet (You know, our mother actually read this book to Bianca and I. She loved adventure books and Jules Verne especially), The Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron (Percy kept singing all the songs. All of them) and the Hercules as the ending one.

 **Superman** : that's a lot of movies

 **Ghost King** : I know.

 **Ghost King** : Percy was so dedicated to it it's cute.

 **Ghost King** : Now he has fallen asleep and I came to realization.

 **Superman** : what you're Meg

 **Ghost King** : Indeed.

 **Ghost King** : Also look.

 **Ghost King** : [photosaved.jpg]

 **Ghost King** : I'm going to have my own collection of the photos I can't get rid off.

 **Superman** : Nico

 **Ghost King** : Leave me to my misery.

* * *

  **DemiDorks**

 **Because Poseidon** : [morninghair.png]

 **Which Witch** : aww

 **Saving Grace** : you keep shooting di Angelo in your bed

 **Saving Grace** : suspicious 

 **Because Poseidon** : Thals shush

 **Because Poseidon** : Nico just keeps a me company

 **Saving Grace** : in your bed

 **Because Poseidon** : we just keep falling asleep alright!!!

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : Thals, leave my boys be, they're are just tired.

 **Because Poseidon** : !!! Thank u

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : anytime babes

* * *

  **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth <\---> Saving Grace**

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : don't shoo away the early blossoming romance

 **Saving Grace** : !!!

 **Saving Grace** : holy shit

 **Saving Grace** : my bad lad

 **Saving Grace** : I'll be quiet

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : thank you

* * *

**DemiDorks**

**Because Poseidon** : [estellelovesnico.png]

 **Because Poseidon** : [theycuddle.png]

 **Because Poseidon** : [haveyoueverseenanythingcuter.png]

 **Which Witch** : !!!

 **Which Witch** : no i didn't!!!

 **Which Witch** : I'm making it my phone background now!

 **Aphrodite's curse** : I didn't know Nico can smile like this!

 **Because Poseidon** : neither did i!

 **Ghost King** : Jackson.

 **Ghost King** : I will kill you in your sleep.

 **Because Poseidon** : lol i love you too

* * *

**Superman <\---> Ghost King**

**Superman** : are you alive

 **Ghost King** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Superman** : i thought so

* * *

_**Send to: Nico's father** _

**Me** : [Nico.png]

 **Me** : Nico was hanging out with Percy today.

 **Me** : I thought you would like to have a photo of your son smiling.

 **Nico's father** : Thank you, Sally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day i'll write the softest Pipeyna/Pipabeth and/or Valgrace fic ever, but for now we all have to deal with Pipes and Jace being token stereotypical boy/girl couple  
> None of demigods is straight. I care about everyone being gay more than I care about anything else
> 
> Also I have this headcanon Sally and Hades have low-key friendship from this time she died and he was holding her soul for a while. He treated her like a guest and she was grateful in return and now Sally sneakily sends Hades pics of his son being happy


	4. I look at you and I see myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected visitor arrives and not everyone is happy.  
> In the meantime Percy has a task from a god and shadowtraveling to Percy's balcony is a reflex of Nico's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet Nico mindlessly shadowtravels to Jackson-Blofis apartment all the time bc he feels safe there and subconsciously tries to reach the place in the time of distress.

Names guide:

**Saving Grace** : Thalia Grace

 **Aphrodite's curse:** Piper Mclean

 **AnnaBAE** : Annabeth Chase

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : Rachel Elizabeth Dare

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : Leo Valdez

 **Ghost King** : Nico di Angelo

 **Superman** : Jason Grace

 **Because Poseidon** : Percy Jackson 

 **PANsexual** : Grover Underwood

 **Warrior Queen** : Reyna Avila-Ramires Arellano

 **Which Witch** : Hazel Levesque

 **WereGod** : Frank Zhang

 **Ace Arrow** : Bianca di Angelo

* * *

  **DemiDorks**

 **Ace Arrow** : Look who's back in town!

 **Because Poseidon** : holy shit!

 **Which Witch** : hi Bianca!!!

 **Ace Arrow** : Hi Hazel!

 **Ace Arrow** : missed me?;)

 **Which Witch** : of course!

 **Ace Arrow** : Aww

 **Ace Arrow** : You're too sweet <3

 **Ace Arrow** : Now where's my emo brother?

 **Ghost King** : You spend too much time with Thalia.

 **Ace Arrow** : And here is he!

 **Ace Arrow:** Hi Nikky!

 **Ghost King** : ...

 **Ace Arrow** : Nikky }:^)

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : This smile seriously freaks me out

 **Ghost King** : Hello, Bianca.

 **Ace Arrow** : you don't sound very happy to hear from me

 **Ghost King** : It's a text conversation.

 **Ace Arrow** : you know what I mean

 **Ace Arrow** : I'm your older sister you know

 **Ghost King** : Technically, you're the youngest one now.

 **Ghost King** : Forever twelve.

 **Ace Arrow** : true

 **Ace Arrow** : young, sweet, twelve

 **Ace Arrow** : never available for romance

 **Ace Arrow** : sounds about right

 **Ace Arrow** : I just wanted to tell you girls and I are going to crash at the Camp in a few days

 **Ace Arrow** : lady has something to discuss with Chiron

 **Ace Arrow** : so i thought: "It's time for a quality sister-brother bonding time!"

 **Ghost King** : Funny you've remembered about it now.

 **Ghost King** : When there was no word from you for the whole year

 **Ace Arrow** : Nikky please

 **Ace Arrow** : we were busy

 **Ace Arrow** : hunters business and all

 **Ace Arrow** : it's not like I've been avoiding you

 **Ace Arrow** : and you weren't left alone

 **Ace Arrow** : you have your friends and Hazel

 **Ghost King** : I do have Hazel.

 **Ghost King** : but it doesn't feel like I have you.

 **Ace Arrow** : Of course you do!

 **Ghost King** : Do I?

 **Ace Arrow** : Percy, tell him!

 **Because Poseidon** : wait what

 **Because Poseidon** : why me

 **Ghost King** : Don't get him into this!

 **Ace Arrow** : what else I'm supposed to do?

 **Ace Arrow** : You're not listening to me!

 **Ghost King** : Maybe it's because YOU LEFT ME.

 **Ace Arrow** : I did not!

 **Ghost King** : Also notice how Thalia SOMEHOW managed to find time for her friends and brother.

 **Ghost King** : Unlike some hunter I know.

 **Superman** : guys guys

 **Superman** : let's all calm down 

 **Ghost King** : I'm calm.

 **Ace Arrow** : I can see that

 **Ace Arrow** : I JUST wanted to hang out with my brother 

 **Ghost King** : So NOW you want to spend time with me!

 **Ace Arrow** : Nico 

 **Ace Arrow** : Nico di Angelo!

* * *

**Which Witch <\---> Ghost King**

**Which Witch** : are you alright?

 **Which Witch** : do you want to talk about it?

 **Ghost King** : No.

 **Ghost King** : But thank you.

 **Ghost King** : I'm sorry you had to see that.

 **Which Witch** : it's okay

 **Which Witch** : I'm your sister too

 **Which Witch** : and i love you

 **Ghost King** : I love you too.

* * *

  **Which Witch <\---> Ace Arrow **

**Which Witch** : Bianca?

 **Which Witch** : you okay?

 **Ace Arrow** : not really

 **Which Witch** : we can...talk about it?

 **Ace Arrow** : really?

 **Which Witch** : yes!

 **Ace Arrow** : are you busy rn?

 **Ace Arrow** : Can I call?

 **Which Witch** : call right away

_**Incoming call: Big Sister.** _

_**Call ended: 37:12**_

* * *

  **Because Poseidon <\---> Ace Arrow **

**Because Poseidon** : Bi?

 **Ace Arrow** : ...yeah?

 **Because Poseidon** : he'll come around

 **Ace Arrow** : I hope so

 **Because Poseidon** : u know he's allowed to feel angry at you

 **Ace Arrow** : I know but

 **Ace Arrow** : I did not abandon him!

 **Because Poseidon** : perhaps not

 **Because Poseidon** : but he feels like you did

 **Ace Arrow** : listen Jackson are you here to give me a lecture about how bad of a sister I am?

 **Because Poseidon** : no

 **Because Poseidon** : I'm here to check on you

 **Because Poseidon** : and to tell you what at least 1 person at the camp half-blood is waiting for you

 **Ace Arrow** : right

 **Ace Arrow** : who?

 **Because Poseidon** : me

 **Ace Arrow** : oh

 **Ace Arrow** : I want to see you too

 **Ace Arrow** : you're my first friend at the camp

 **Because Poseidon** : tell me when you'll be there ok?

 **Ace Arrow** : ok

 **Ace Arrow** : <3

* * *

  **Because Poseidon <\---> Ghost King **

**Because Poseidon** : mom says you're at our balcony again

 **Ghost King** : Oh.

 **Ghost King** : Yes, I see her.

 **Ghost King** : I waved.

 **Because Poseidon** : nice

 **Because Poseidon** : u know you can just use the door right?

 **Ghost King** : I didn't mean to bother your family.

 **Ghost King** : It's just...

 **Ghost King** : It's easier to think here.

 **Because Poseidon** : at my balcony?

 **Because Poseidon** : u sure you don't want to get in?

 **Ghost King** : I don't want to intervene.

 **Because Poseidon** : oh pls

 **Because Poseidon** : you've been dealing with my angsty ass for the last several days

 **Because Poseidon** : what kind of friend i would be if I'd kick you away?

 **Because Poseidon** : i mean

 **Because Poseidon** : I'm almost sure Annabeth asked you to look after me

 **Ghost King** : Actually, Hazel did.

 **Because Poseidon** : oh wow

 **Because Poseidon** : but it doesn't matter

 **Because Poseidon** : we're friends and friends look after each other

 **Because Poseidon** : get your scrawny ass in

* * *

**Ghost King <\---> Because Poseidon**

**Ghost King** : Percy?

 **Ghost King** : Are you not going to come home?

 **Because Poseidon** : shit damn man im sorry

 **Ghost King** : ?

 **Because Poseidon** : I got...uh.. delayed

 **Because Poseidon** : idk when i can come

 **Because Poseidon** : to my OWN home

 **Because Poseidon** : sorry i didn't tell you

 **Because Poseidon** : i forgot

 **Ghost King** : Did something happen?

 **Because Poseidon** : well yeah

 **Because Poseidon** : thousands of years ago Zeus was born

 **Because Poseidon** : it kind of downfalls from there

 **Ghost King** : Oh.

 **Because Poseidon** : oh indeed

 **Because Poseidon** : this dude can't find 5 minutes to chat with his own damn son

 **Because Poseidon** : but when it's about using me for some tasks like some goddamn errand boy he's ALL THERE

 **Because Poseidon** : [wakemeupinside.png]

 **Because Poseidon** : look at my bitter ass at Olympus

 **Because Poseidon** : "perseus jackson i have a task for you"

 **Because Poseidon** : FUKCING

 **Because Poseidon** : not even a hello

 **Because Poseidon** : i really hate this dude

 **Ghost King** : Anything I can do?

 **Because Poseidon** :...

 **Because Poseidon** : I've almost asked you to assassinate him

 **Because Poseidon** : my humor is out of control

 **Because Poseidon** : but it's ok dude

 **Because Poseidon** : u don't have to suffer in this misery too just bc I'm Zeus' number 1 boy for dealing with his bullshit

 **Ghost King** : You sure? Whatever you have to do could be faster with shadow traveling.

 **Because Poseidon** : nah mate it's fine

 **Because Poseidon** : i can deal with it

 **Because Poseidon** : pls tell my mom I'll be late

 **Ghost King** : I can do that.

 **Because Poseidon** : thank you

* * *

**Because Poseidon <\---> Ghost King **

**Because Poseidon** : FUCKING

 **Because Poseidon** : ZEUS

 **Ghost King** : Percy?

 **Ghost King** : Is everything alright?

 **Because Poseidon** : NO

 **Because Poseidon** : IT'S FUCKING NOT

 **Because Poseidon** : apparently this asshat wants me to help me settle some issue with HADES

 **Because Poseidon** : like DUDE

 **Because Poseidon** : DEAL WITH YOUR BROTHER ON YOUR FUCKING OWN

 **Because Poseidon** : i wasn't kidding when i said Zeus is my least fav uncle

 **Because Poseidon** : HE CAN FUCKING CHOKE

 **Because Poseidon** : anyway

 **Because Poseidon** : i miiiight need your help

 **Because Poseidon** : if ur free and don't mind

 **Ghost King** : What do you want?

 **Because Poseidon** : well...

 **Because Poseidon** : LA is awfully far away...

 **Because Poseidon** : and i don't want to bother Mrs.O'leary to shadowtravel right to the Underworld

 **Ghost King** : *sigh*

 **Because Poseidon** : sorry

 **Ghost King** : Oh, I'm not sighing at you, I'm sighing at Zeus.

 **Because Poseidon** : ikr

 **Ghost King** : Where are you right now?

 **Because Poseidon** : standing next to the empire state building

 **Ghost King** : Wait for me.

* * *

**DemiDorks**

**Ghost King** : Is it just me or Percy has no self-preserving instinct whatsoever?

 **Because Poseidon** : oh c'mon

 **AnnaBAE** : What did he do?

 **Because Poseidon** : why do u always assume i did something

 **Ghost King** : He just kicked a door open with "I bet you've thought you've seen the last of me!" exclamation.

 **PANsexual** : doesn't look that bad

 **Ghost King** : THE DOOR TO THE HADES' THRONE ROOM.

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : well SHIT

 **Superman** : what are you two doing in the underworld?

 **Ghost King** : Zeus uses Percy as a free labor.

 **Because Poseidon** : no commentary

 **Ghost King** : And wants him to settle some of Zeus' issues with my father.

 **Because Poseidon** : no u know what

 **Because Poseidon** : imma gonna comment it

 **Because Poseidon** : @Zeus fuck u!

 **Saving Grace** : now you get it

 **Superman** : but why percy?

 **Because Poseidon** : I'M ASKING IT MYSELF

 **AnnaBAE** : I guess Zeus wanted to involve someone of the middle ground.

 **AnnaBAE** : If he'd asked you it would look like he's trying to change situation into his favor.

 **Because Poseidon** : which he does anyway

 **Because Poseidon** : but i guess with the son of Poseidon and not his own it's less obvious

 **Ghost King** : Not what father was tricked into it, of course.

 **Because Poseidon** : of course

 **Because Poseidon** : u gotta admit Hades is just as Done™ with Zeus as me

 **Because Poseidon** : i don't think he was even slightly surprised

 **Because Poseidon** : just measured me with a tired look and asked the hell i need

 **Superman** : and what was the issue father wanted you to settle?

 **Because Poseidon** : oh

 **Because Poseidon** : Nico?

 **Ghost King** : Don't pass the buck to me

 **Ghost King** : ...

 **Ghost King** : But I think we should tell him.

 **Superman** : tell me what?

 **Because Poseidon** : uh

 **Because Poseidon** : Zeus was bargaining for a soul of his

 **Because Poseidon** : um

 **Ghost King** : Child.

 **Ghost King** : He banged another woman and she gave birth.

 **Ghost King** : But she and the baby almost died in a process.

 **Ghost King** : Well, she died.

 **Ghost King** : We managed to bargain child's life back.

 **Superman** : oh

 **Saving Grace** : im not surprised

 **Saving Grace** : not even disappointed

 **Saving Grace** : father is back at his bullshit yet again

 **Because Poseidon** : uh yeah

 **Because Poseidon** : we're about to bring the baby to the camp

 **Because Poseidon** : if you...want to see him?

 **Superman** : him? It's a boy?

 **Because Poseidon** : uh yeah?

 **Superman** : i...have a little brother now?

 **Because Poseidon** : seems about it

 **Superman** : and I'm like...a big brother?

 **Ghost King** : Yes.

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : OKAY WHAT DID YOU ASSHOLES DO

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : JACE WAS STARING AT HIS PHONE FOR A WHILE AND WHEN HE STARTED CRYING

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : WHO'S ASS IM ABOUT TO KICK

 **Because Poseidon** : scroll up

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : !!!!!

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : WE'RE HAVING A BABY!

 **PANsexual** : you have no idea how it just sounded do you

 **PANsexual** : but HELL YEAH

 **PANsexual** : Juniper and I will get everything ready for a new little demigod!

 **Aphrodite's curse** : I'll help!

* * *

**DemiDorks**

**Superman** : [lookatmybro.jpg]

 **Superman** : [LOOKCLOSER.jpg]

 **Superman** : [ILOVEHIM.jpg]

 **WereGod** : no offence but I'm literally dying

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : wait till u see this lil muffin in person

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : he's gonna steal your heart

 **Which Witch** : i kinda wanna one now too

 **Which Witch** : @Leo SQUEEZE HIS CHEEKS FOR US

 **WereGOD** : and plant a kiss on his head!

 **Which Witch** : 2 KISSES

 **WereGOD** : 3 KISSES

 **Which Witch** : 10 kisses!!!

 **WereGOD** : TEN KISSES

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : u two are so in synch im scared

 **Which Witch** : no you're not

 **Superman** : [leokisses.jpg]

 **WereGOD** : GOD BLESS

 **Which Witch** : humanity is saved

 **Which Witch** : I am saved

 **WereGOD** : I love Leo so much

 **Which Witch** : ikr

 **Saving Grace** : no offence but it's the cutest shit

 **Saving Grace** : on my way to see lil bro

 **Superman** : THALIA HE'S SO GOOD

 **Superman** : SO SMALL

 **Aphrodite's curse** : and he's crying again

 **Ghost King** : Jason, stop crying on a child.

 **Superman** : I'm not crying on a child

 **Aphrodite's curse** : oh he absolutely is

 **Ace Arrow** : !!!

 **Ace Arrow** : im leaving for a while and coming back to this???

 **Ace Arrow** : @Jason congratulations!

 **Superman** : thank you bianca, dear

* * *

**Ace Arrow <\---> Ghost King. **

**Ace Arrow** : are you still at the camp?

 **Ghost King** : Yes.

 **Ace Arrow** : good!

 **Ace Arrow** : im at the camp too

 **Ace Arrow** :...wanna talk?

 **Ace Arrow** : hang out?

 **Ghost King** : I'm near the Big House.

 **Ace Arrow** : <3<3<3

* * *

**DemiDorks**

**Ace Arrow** : [brothersisterbondingtime.jpg]

 **Ace Arrow** : [nicosmileforapic.jpg]

 **Ace Arrow** : [grumpyass.jpg]

 **Which Witch** : !!!

 **Which Witch** : can I join

 **Ace Arrow** : I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO ASK THAT

 **Ace Arrow** : We’re near the lake

 **Ace Arrow** : COME HERE THE SISTER OF MINE

 **Because Poseidon** : noah fence but it’s cute af

 **Because Poseidon** : ilu 3

 **Which Witch** : WE LOVE YOU TOO

 **Ace Arrow** : PERCE DRAG YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE

 **Ace Arrow** : I OWE U A HUG

 **Ace Arrow** : 2 hugs

 **Which Witch** : 3 HUGS!

 **Because Poseidon** : I don’t deserve all that love

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : @Frank are you sobbing

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : I am sobbing

 **WereGod** : *sobs*

 **Warrior Queen** : *sobs across from the Camp Jupiter*

 **AnnaBAE** : there there

* * *

**Superman <\---> Ghost King**

**Superman** : “ilu 3”

 **Ghost King** : SHUT THE FUCK UP

 **Ghost King** : THIS ISN’T HELPING

* * *

**Saving Grace <\---> Because Poseidon**

**Saving Grace** : how did she die

 **Because Poseidon** : try to guess

 **Saving Grace** : 10 bucks on what it was Hera’s doing

 **Because Poseidon** : you won

 **Saving Grace** : god damn it

 **Saving Grace** : I’m gonna protect this child with my life

 **Because Poseidon** : we all will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, it's hard to write in-canon character when said character has died in the 3rd book. Bianca is mine now and I write her as I please


	5. In the chill of your stare I am painfully lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your godlike relatives are dicks, get used to it.  
> Meanwhile baby brother of Graces gets a name and summer break is soon to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the Percico begins  
> All Time Low band is this fic's mood, aesthetics and inspiration.

Names guide:

**Saving Grace** : Thalia Grace

 **Aphrodite's curse:** Piper Mclean

 **AnnaBAE** : Annabeth Chase

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : Rachel Elizabeth Dare

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : Leo Valdez

 **Ghost King** : Nico di Angelo

 **Superman** : Jason Grace

 **Because Poseidon** : Percy Jackson 

 **PANsexual** : Grover Underwood

 **Warrior Queen** : Reyna Avila-Ramires Arellano

 **Which Witch** : Hazel Levesque

 **WereGod** : Frank Zhang

 **Ace Arrow** : Bianca di Angelo

 **Big Guy** : Tyson

* * *

  **DemiDorks**

 **Superman** : my baby still doesn't have a name

 **Warrior Queen** : you make it sound as if you gave birth to him

 **Superman** : well

 **Superman** : his mother is dead 

 **Saving Grace** : his father is a dick

 **Superman** : we're his family now

 **Superman** : and the child needs a name

 **Because Poseidon** : don't ask me

 **Because Poseidon** : i was banned from naming anything ever after Bessie

 **Because Poseidon** : still unfair

 **Because Poseidon** : Bessie is a cool name

 **AnnaBAE** : Only you could name Ophiotaurus "Bessie".

 **Because Poseidon** : it suits him ok

 **Because Poseidon** : cute name for a cute ohpiota

 **Because Poseidon** : ophiotuar

 **Because Poseidon** : OPHIOTAURUS

 **AnnaBAE** : Good job.

 **Because Poseidon** : thank u

 **Because Poseidon** : this word is a real pain

 **Superman** : uh hello???

 **Superman** : back to my unnamed brother?

 **Superman** : Thalia and I are taking your ideas

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : ok so

 **Aphrodite's curse** : Leo no

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : I HAVEN'T EVEN SAID A THING

 **Aphrodite's curse** : i know you

 **WereGod** : let him speak

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : THANK YOU

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : so

 **Which Witch** : so?

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : Simon?

 **AnnaBAE** : It comes from Simos

 **AnnaBAE** : Simos means flat-nosed on greek

 **Aphrodite's curse** : i don't like it

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : but it's also a greek form of Hebrew name Shim'on

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : It means "he has heard"

 **Superman** : hmm

 **Superman** : pretty nice

 **Saving Grace** : yes but 

 **Saving Grace** : NOT GOOD ENOUGH

 **Superman** : sorry leo

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : It's ok i tried

 **Which Witch** : browsing naming site rn

 **Which Witch** : we'll find something Jace

 **Superman** : thank you

 **Which Witch** : Aeneas?

 **Superman** : sorry but no

 **Which Witch** : Aghi? 

 **WereGod** : bby we're not naming the kid "terror"

 **Which Witch** : it also means the edge of a sword!

 **Ghost King** : You better pass this one.

 **Ghost King** : Zeus called Kore Persephone and see where it lead us.

 **Saving Grace** : ur just speaking from your dislike of your stepmother

 **Ghost King** : I don't dislike her.

 **Ghost King** : SHE dislikes me.

 **Saving Grace** : not enough to reach Hera's level of hatred tho

 **Saving Grace** : consider yourself lucky 

 **Because Poseidon** : ...my name means "to destroy" too

 **Ghost King** : It suits you.

 **Because Poseidon** : gee thanks

 **Ghost King** : No

 **Ghost King** : I meant

 **Ghost King** : I like the name Percy?

 **Because Poseidon** : are u asking if u like it

 **Ghost King** : I'm stating.

 **Ghost King** : I like it.

 **Ghost King** : It sounds nice.

 **Because Poseidon** : aw

 **Because Poseidon** : thank you

 **Ghost King** : Any time.

 **Saving Grace** : AHEM 

 **Saving Grace** : BACK TO OUR BABY BRO'S NAME

 **Witch Witch** : Agnar?

 **WereGOD** : STILL means terror

 **Witch Witch** : oh

 **Witch Witch** : my bad xD

 **Superman** : let’s get away from an a

 **Because Poseidon** : !!!!

 **Because Poseidon** : i just had the stupidest idea and when googled it

 **Because Poseidon** : and!!!

 **Because Poseidon** : Shane!

 **Superman** : Shane?

 **Because Poseidon** : Shane!

 **Which Witch** : OMG I LOVE IT

 **Which Witch** : it means "a gift from a god"!!!

 **Ghost King** : I mean.

 **Ghost King** : It was more like a “surprise-surprise!” from a god.

 **Ghost King** : No offence.

 **Superman** : none taken

 **Superman** : And I actually like it!

 **Superman** : the name I mean

 **Superman** : Thals?

 **Saving Grace** :...

 **Saving Grace** : OK IT'S A GO

 **Saving Grace** : baby is a Shane now

 **Saving Grace** : @perce congrats ur a winner

 **Because Poseidon** : i didn't know it was a contest?

 **Because Poseidon** : but thanks

 **PANsexual** : a gift from a good has a very nice meaning

 **PANsexual** : i think it suits him

 **Aphrodite's curse** : [SAYHELLOTOSHANE.png]

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : hi Shane!!!

 **Which Witch** : !!! Hi!

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : I'm still gonna call him muffin tho

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : BC HE'S A MUFFIN

 **Superman** : Shane loves you too!

 **Superman** : [Shanelovesuall.jpg]

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : too cute I'm dying

* * *

**Ace Arrow <\---> Because Poseidon, Ghost King.**

**Ace Arrow** : Percy

 **Ace Arrow** : Percy

 **Ace Arrow** : Percy

 **Ace Arrow** : Percy

 **Ace Arrow** : Percy

 **Ace Arrow** : Percy

 **Ace Arrow** : Percy

 **Ace Arrow** : Percy

 **Ace Arrow** : Percy

 **Ace Arrow** : Percy

 **Because Poseidon** : really

 **Because Poseidon** : 10 Percys?

 **Ghost King** : I had to suffer through it too, if it makes you feel better.

 **Because Poseidon** : actually

 **Because Poseidon** : it does

 **Ace Arrow** : Percy

 **Because Poseidon** : 11th

 **Ghost King** : Eleventh one.

 **Ace Arrow** : wow

 **Ace Arrow** : u 2 are in a synch 

 **Ace Arrow** : anyway

 **Ace Arrow** : I WANT TO SEE ESTELLE 

 **Because Poseidon** : HELL YEAH

 **Because Poseidon** : I WANT YOU 2 TO MEET 

 **Because Poseidon** : SHE'LL LOVE YOU

 **Ace Arrow** : I ALREADY LOVE HER

 **Ghost King** : Stop screaming at each other.

 **Because Poseidon** : it's a text conversation

 **Ghost King** : Stop capsing then.

 **Ace Arrow** : ...

 **Ace Arrow** : NO

 **Ghost King** : *sigh*

 **Because Poseidon** : man Bianca i love you so much

 **Ace Arrow** : !!! Ilu too

 **Because Poseidon** : i guess Nico's your ride?

 **Ghost King** : *sighs louder*

 **Ghost King** : You have guessed right.

* * *

**DemiDorks**

**Ace Arrow** : [Estelle.jpg]

 **Ace Arrow** : [sheismy2ndfavsister.jpg]

 **WereGod** : i mean

 **WereGod** : technically she isn't your sister

 **Ace Arrow** : IRRELEVANT 

 **Ace Arrow** : [Nicoandestelle.jpg]

 **Which Witch** : Aaaaaa

 **Which Witch** : @Bianca THANK YOU

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : why does nico always end up in Percy's apartment

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : fate 

 **Ghost King** : Bianca made me.

 **WereGod** : why do u always end up doing whatever your sisters want you to

 **Ghost King** : I don't.

 **Warrior Queen** : bc he's a softie

 **Ghost King** : I AM NOT.

 **Superman** : You are

 **Ghost King** : NO

 **Ghost King** : I AM FIRE

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : funny I could have sworn I am fire

 **Ghost King** : I AM DEATH

 **Because Poseidon** : you drool in your sleep

 **Because Poseidon** : dude no one who drools in their sleep can be intimidating

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : i'd argue 

 **AnnaBAE** : Percy, baby.

 **AnnaBAE** : YOU drool in your sleep as well.

 **Because Poseidon** : see? Point proven. I'm like least intimidating guy around

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : ...

 **Which Witch** : ...

 **Aphrodite's curse** : ...

 **Warrior Queen** : really

 **Ghost King** : See, you can drool and be intimidating!

 **Ghost King** : You drool and you're one of the strongest and most feared demigods around.

 **Ghost King** : And our dog drools too!

 **Ghost King** : And she's 10 feet of a pure horror.

 **Because Poseidon** : *GASPS*

 **Because Poseidon** : EXCUSE ME

 **Because Poseidon** : Mrs. O’Leary is the softest and most gentle creature in the world.

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : "our dog"

 **Because Poseidon** : technically it's my dog

 **Ghost King** : Listen.

 **Ghost King** : I walk her.

 **Ghost King** : I feed her.

 **Ghost King** : I play with her.

 **Ghost King** : I take care of her while you're in the college.

 **Ghost King** : As much as I'm concerned, it's OUR dog.

 **Because Poseidon** : okay okay 

 **Because Poseidon** : geez

 **Because Poseidon** : wasn't going to separate you 2

 **Aphrodite's curse** : look at them

 **Aphrodite's curse** : our boys are all grown up

 **Aphrodite's curse** : taking care of their 1st child

 **Warrior Queen** : "first"

 **Warrior Queen** : how many kids you think they're about to have?

 **Ghost King** : WE'RE NOT A COUPLE.

 **Because Poseidon** : ouch

 **Because Poseidon** : and i thought we had something special 

 **Ghost King** : No I mean

 **Saving Grace** : aaaaaaaaaaaay

 **Ace Arrow** : rip in pieces

 **Ghost King** : Introducing you two to each other was the biggest mistake I ever did.

 **Ghost King** : Oh wait!

 **Ghost King** : It was all Percy's doing.

 **Because Poseidon** : HEY

 **Because Poseidon** : also

 **Because Poseidon** : you know 

 **Because Poseidon** : a family doesn't have to be 1 generic white girl, 1 generic white boy and their 3 generic white kids

 **Because Poseidon** : a family be 2 troubled demigods and their 10 feet tall hellhound daughter

 **Superman** : true 

 **Because Poseidon** : i was about to tell "I'm moving to my mother" but 

 **Because Poseidon** : i LIVE with my mother

 **Saving Grace** : loser

 **Because Poseidon** : Hey! My mom is awesome!

 **Because Poseidon** : i love living with her

 **Ghost King** : It is true, Mrs. Jackson is great.

 **Ace Arrow** : she reminds me of our mother a little

 **Ace Arrow** : @Neeks and she asked you to call her Sally

 **Ghost King** : You enjoy my suffering, don't you.

 **Ace Arrow** : it's the sisterhood for u

 **Ace Arrow** : enjoying the miseries of your lil bro 

 **Ghost King** : Technically I'm older now.

 **Ace Arrow** : technically idgf

 **Which Witch** : *gasps*

 **Ace Arrow** : hey i abbreviated it!

 **Which Witch** : *gasps a little quieter*

* * *

**Because Poseidon <\---> AnnaBAE**

**Because Poseidon** : Annabeth 

 **Because Poseidon** : i think i have a problem

 **AnnaBAE** : Shoot.

 **Because Poseidon** : i think i kinda like Nico 

 **AnnaBAE** : You mean friend-like or gay-like?

 **Because Poseidon** : ...

 **Because Poseidon** : gay like

 **AnnaBAE** : Ha!

 **Because Poseidon** : don't laugh at my misery!

 **Because Poseidon** : what do I do

 **AnnaBAE** : Tell him.

 **Because Poseidon** : TELL REYNA

 **AnnaBAE** : ... You might have a point.

* * *

**"Just gals being pals"**

**Because Poseidon** : [printscreen.png]

 **Because Poseidon** : Annabeth continues being in denial

 **Because Poseidon** : ok maybe not in denial but refuses to confess

 **Because Poseidon** : even tho its 100% mutual

 **Aphrodite's curse** : ok but

 **Aphrodite's curse** : Percy

 **Aphrodite's curse** : you like someone gay-like?

 **Aphrodite's curse** : someone new?

 **Aphrodite's curse** : like not luke?

 **Because Poseidon** : SHIT

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : CONGRATULATIONS 

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : YOU PLAYED YOURSELF

 **Saving Grace** : SO WHO'S THE GUY???

 **Because Poseidon** : shit no I'm out

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : i'm pretty sure "shit no i'm out" is not a name

* * *

**Superman <\---> Ghost King **

**Superman** : it can be you you know

 **Ghost King** : No, it can’t.

* * *

**DemiDorks**

**PANsexual** : hey guys 

 **Aphrodite's curse** : aaand?

 **PANsexual** : and ladies

 **WereGod** : and?

 **PANsexual** : and nonbinary folks

 **PANsexual** : sorry

 **Aphrodite's curse** : you wanted to say something?

 **PANsexual** : oh

 **PANsexual** : yes!

 **PANsexual** : thanks for reminding!

 **PANsexual** : Has anyone heard from Percy lately?

 **PANsexual** : He feels really distressed right now 

 **WereGod** : feels?

 **PANsexual** : oh it's a mental link

 **PANsexual** : Percy and I have our minds connected

 **PANsexual** : kind of

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : he still refuses to let you undo it?

 **PANsexual** : not what I'm insisting

 **PANsexual** : but yes

 **PANsexual** : the last time I've brought it his answer was what as long as he has a voice in it the link stays

 **AnnaBAE** : What about Percy being diseased?

 **PANsexual** : I'm not sure 

 **PANsexual** : it just feels like he's in trouble

* * *

**DemiDorks**

**Because Poseidon** : shit shit shit shit shit shit shiiii

 **Which Witch** : Percy? You okay?

 **Because Poseidon** : not really

 **Because Poseidon** : i just wanted to tell y'all i love u

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : not ominous at all

 **Because Poseidon** : AND IF I DIE AVENGE ME

 **Because Poseidon** : KICK TRITONS PETTY ASS

 **AnnaBAE** : He's back on his bullshit?

 **AnnaBAE** : Percy?

 **AnnaBAE** : Perseus Jackson.

* * *

_**Outcoming call: Seaweed Brain.** _

_**Declined.** _

* * *

**DemiDorks**

**Because Poseidon** : ANNABETH I SWEAR TO GODS DON'T CALL ME RN

 **Because Poseidon** : give me a sec i literally rypr ad i fight

 **Superman** : you do what as you fight?

 **AnnaBAE** : I think he meant "type".

 **AnnaBAE** : It's the "fight" part what concerns me.

 **PANsexual** : i think it's better to not distract him right now

 **AnnaBAE** : You're right.

 **Warrior Queen** : Anyone going to explain me what's going on?

 **Which Witch** : Percy mentioned someone called Triton

 **AnnaBAE** : It's his half-brother, a son of Poseidon and the queen Amphitrite.

 **AnnaBAE** : He's Poseidon's heir.

 **Saving Grace** : and also a bag of dicks

 **AnnaBAE** : Harsh but accurate.

 **Saving Grace** : this piece of shit was giving Percy trouble lately 

 **Saving Grace** : bc Poseidon said something or whatever

 **AnnaBAE** : Percy was visiting his father in his underwater castle.

 **AnnaBAE** : And Poseidon mentioned something about wanting to grant Percy immortality/godness.

 **Ghost King** : Let me guess.

 **Ghost King** : Triton took it badly.

 **AnnaBAE** : Correct.

 **AnnaBAE** : He felt like once Percy becomes a god he'd be a threat to him

 **Saving Grace** : and decided to end him before that

 **Because Poseidon** : ^^^ yes to everything

 **Which Witch** : Percy!

 **Which Witch** : How are you?

 **Because Poseidon** : tired

 **Because Poseidon** : hungry

 **Because Poseidon** : pissed off

 **Because Poseidon** : hiding hell knows where from a freaking army of monsters

 **Saving Grace** : what did asshat did now

 **Because Poseidon** : he somehow managed to cover me in a seaweed

 **Because Poseidon** : ANNABETH NOT A WORLD

 **Because Poseidon** : which strengthens the smell of half-blood in like

 **Because Poseidon** : x10

 **Because Poseidon** : AND NOW ALL MONSTERS ARE OUT FOR MY ASS

 **Superman** : holy shit dude

 **Because Poseidon** : ikr

 **Because Poseidon** : i honestly need a break

 **Because Poseidon** : and ambrosia

 **Because Poseidon** : I’ve washed seaweed away

 **Because Poseidon** : but apparently smell remains

 **Because Poseidon** : I JUST WENT TO BUY GROCERIES 

 **Because Poseidon** : oh shit

 **Ghost King** : What?

 **Because Poseidon** : i see several monsters

 **Because Poseidon** : but problem is 

 **Because Poseidon** : they clearly smell me 

 **Because Poseidon** : OH DAMN THERE IS MORE

 **Because Poseidon** : gtg

* * *

**DemiDorks**

**Because Poseidon** : fuuuuuck Triton

 **Because Poseidon** : i swear i'm THAT close from breaking his neck

 **Superman** : u ok?

 **Because Poseidon** : NO

 **Because Poseidon** : i had to jump into sewers

 **Because Poseidon** : SEWERS 

 **Because Poseidon** : YOU KNOW HOW DO I SMELL RN?

 **Aphrodite's curse** : like sewers?

 **Because Poseidon** : EXACTLY

 **Which Witch** : oh ew

 **Because Poseidon** : EW INDEED

 **Because Poseidon** : I'm so done y'all 

 **Because Poseidon** : so fucking done

* * *

**DemiDorks**

**Superman** : I propose to stage an intervention

 **AnnaBAE** : To help Percy?

 **Superman** : yes

 **Warrior Queen** : I’m in

_**PANsexual has added Big Guy to a chat.** _

**PANsexual** : Tyson, we need your help

 **Big Guy** : it’s bc of triton being rude to percy again right???

 **AnnaBAE** : Right.

 **AnnaBAE** : And hello Tyson!

 **Big Guy** : hi Annabeth!

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : how do you make a phone work under the water?

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : ur underwater right???

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : also hi I’m Leo!

 **Big Guy** : OH

 **Big Guy** : you’re the one who can do BOOM

 **Big Guy** : with your own hands!

 **Big Guy** : percy likes you!

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : awww thank you

 **Aphrodite’s curse** : he does make things explode

 **Big Guy** : IT’S SO COOL

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : THANK YOU, YOU KIND SOUL

 **Which Witch** : !!!! Tyson!!!!

 **Which Witch** : Hello!

 **Which Witch** : It’s me, Hazel!

 **Big Guy** : !!!!!

 **Big Guy** : the nice witchy girl with the fluffiest cloudy hair!

 **Big Guy** : i LOVE your hair!

 **Which Witch** : thank you <3

 **Ace Arrow** : hey!

 **Ace Arrow** : Nice to meet you Tyson

 **Ace Arrow** : I’m Nico’s another sister

 **Big Guy** : NICE TO MEET YOU TOO!

 **AnnaBAE** : I’m sorry to intervene.

 **AnnaBAE** : But we really need to help Percy.

 **Big Guy** : of course!

 **Big Guy** : Rainbow and I are on our way

 **Big Guy** : count me in

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : WAIT you haven’t told me how does your phone work under the water!

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : Damn it

* * *

**Ghost King <\---> Superman**

**Ghost King** : Jason.

 **Ghost King** : Jason, don't laugh, but..

 **Ghost King** : I think I have a problem.

 **Superman** : Percy-related problem or normal problem?

 **Ghost King** :...

 **Ghost King** : Percy-related problem.

 **Superman** : ok 

 **Superman** : I'm listening

 **Ghost King** : DON'T LAUGH

 **Superman** : i won't 

 **Ghost King** : Promise me.

 **Superman** : geez ok. I promise

 **Ghost King** : Alright.

 **Ghost King** : So...

 **Superman** : so?

 **Ghost King** : Percy stopped touching me.

 **Superman** : I'm sorry, WHAT?!

 **Ghost King** : OH, FOR FUCKS SAKE

 **Ghost King** : Not like THAT.

 **Ghost King** : You know Jackson is generally very touchy-feely person.

 **Ghost King** : Clingy even.

 **Ghost King** : He always hugged me and messed up my hair and I woke up with him wrapped around.

 **Ghost King** : Which is pretty awkward, considering what I'm a gay man and he's my crush.

 **Ghost King** : Waking in his bed is an experience on its own, without Jackson clinging to me like an octopus.

 **Ghost King** : So I was embarrassed borderline with annoyance with all these touches.

 **Superman** : annoyance like "i pretend i dislike it but secretly melt into the touch"?

 **Ghost King** : ...Yes.

 **Ghost King** : But lately he stopped.

 **Ghost King** : Like I see him reaching to me and prepare for the impact, but hug doesn't follow and he just pats me by the shoulder awkwardly.

 **Ghost King** : And it's not a single case.

 **Ghost King** : He deliberately avoids touching me.

 **Ghost King** : Do you think he's grossed out?

 **Ghost King** : Maybe he put a thought on what Annabeth has told him about me liking him and he's uncomfortable now?

 **Superman** : dude I seriously doubt it

 **Superman** : mb he just decided to respect your borders?

 **Superman** : like hazel told him you don't like touching and he thought "shit I'm touching him all the time what if I'm being a dick??" and tried to fix it?

 **Superman** : he's very self-conscious about these things 

 **Ghost King** : You think so?

 **Superman** : yeah like I'm sure it's not bc he's grossed or whatever

 **Superman** : u know what imma gonna ask him

 **Ghost King** : Wait NO DON'T

* * *

**Superman <\---> Because Poseidon **

**Superman** : Yo perce

 **Superman** : my dude my man

 **Because Poseidon** : hey mate

 **Because Poseidon** : something's up?

 **Superman** : ye

 **Superman** : I've noticed...uh..You stopped touching Nico

 **Superman** : and I'm just curious why

 **Superman** : u don't hate him or anything right?

 **Because Poseidon** : WHAT

 **Because Poseidon** : No nononono

 **Because Poseidon** : i don't hate him!

 **Because Poseidon** : i like him!

 **Because Poseidon** : i mean LIKE A FRIEND

 **Because Poseidon** : Nico is cool he's great i don't have any problem with him

 **Because Poseidon** : i just thought bc he's uncomfortable with it or something idk

 **Superman** : he isn't 

 **Superman** : he's secretly touch starved

 **Because Poseidon** : really?

 **Because Poseidon** : wait how do you know it

 **Because Poseidon** : did he tell you something

 **Because Poseidon** : i wasn't acting like...weird, was i?

 **Superman** : well

 **Superman** : he was worried you might dislike him

 **Superman** : since you stopped touching him and all

 **Because Poseidon** : nonononononononononononono

 **Because Poseidon** : Nico is awesome!

 **Because Poseidon** : he's amazing

 **Because Poseidon** : thank u for telling me this

 **Superman** : no prob bob 

 **Because Poseidon** : ...so

 **Because Poseidon** : Nico likes when i hug him

 **Because Poseidon** : and all?

 **Because Poseidon** : I'm just

 **Because Poseidon** : curious

 **Because Poseidon** : u know

 **Because Poseidon** : it's for science

 **Superman** : he does 

 **Because Poseidon** : cool!

* * *

**Superman <\---> Aphrodite's curse, Bad Boy Supreme. **

**Superman** : [screenshotsaved.jpg]

 **Superman** : *sigh*

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : the gay is out of control

 **Aphrodite's curse** : he's not even subtle

 **Superman** : what do i do

 **Superman** : how do i help him?

 **Aphrodite's curse** : you mean "them"

 **Superman** : i swore to be quiet

 **Superman** : I am quet

 **Aphrodite's curse** : don't do anything sweetheart

 **Aphrodite's curse** : let my mom handle it

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : doesn't look ominous at all 

* * *

**Because Poseidon <\---> Ghost King **

**Because Poseidon** : hey Nickelodeon

 **Ghost King** : Never call me this again.

 **Because Poseidon** : oh ok

 **Because Poseidon** : sorry

 **Ghost King** : You wanted something?

 **Because Poseidon** : are u free friday's evening?

 **Ghost King** : Why?

 **Ghost King** : You need help with something else again?

 **Because Poseidon** : wait no

 **Because Poseidon** : why do u always assume i need something from you

 **Ghost King** : I don't ALWAYS assume it.

 **Ghost King** : What is I then?

 **Because Poseidon** : uh well

 **Because Poseidon** : i thought maybe

 **Because Poseidon** : you'd like to continue our disney marathon?

 **Because Poseidon** : i know Hazel made you last time

 **Because Poseidon** : but maybe we could hang out again?

 **Because Poseidon** : u and i

 **Because Poseidon** : if you, uh, have nothing else to do

 **Ghost King** : You want to hang out?

 **Because Poseidon** : yep

 **Ghost King** : With me.

 **Because Poseidon** : uumm yeah

 **Ghost King** : Just me.

 **Because Poseidon** : i just said it

 **Ghost King** : Without Hazel or Bianca or Jason.

 **Because Poseidon** : yes?

 **Because Poseidon** : u know what forget it

 **Because Poseidon** : it was clearly a bad idea idk why i thought you'd want to chill with me

 **Ghost King** : No, wait.

 **Ghost King** : I want to.

 **Ghost King** : Chill with you, I mean.

 **Because Poseidon** : really?

 **Ghost King** : Just don't make me wear "Finding nemo" t-shirt ever again.

 **Because Poseidon** : noted!

 **Because Poseidon** : friday at 5? 

 **Because Poseidon** : will it be ok?

 **Ghost King** : Yes.

 **Because Poseidon** : <3

 **Ghost King** : ...

 **Ghost King** : <3

* * *

**Picture saved [Nico.png]**

**Picture saved [Nico1.png]**

**Picture saved [whatamidoing.png]**

**Picture saved [Imdoomed.png]**

**Video saved [HISLAUGH.mpg4]**

**Video saved [Nicocritiquestheplot.mpg4]**

**Video saved [heandestellechat.mpg4]**

**Picture saved [fellasleep.png]**

**Picture saved [hedrools.png]**

**Picture saved [heishuggingmeinhissleep.png]**

* * *

**Picture saved [percyasleep.jpg]**

**Picture saved [thissoftbedface.jpg]**

**Picture saved [sally.jpg]**

**Picture saved [helpingwithbreakfast.jpg]**

* * *

_**From: Sally** _

**Sally** : Thank you for helping me this morning, dear!

 **Me** : You're welcome.

 **Me** : I glad I could help.

 **Sally** : I'm glad you and Percy are hanging out.

 **Sally** : I know life is often too hard on both of you.

 **Sally** : It's good to see you can find some rest and happiness in the company of each other.

* * *

  _ **AnnaBAE has created “The Big Day” chat.**_

 _**A** _ _**nnaBAE has added Big Guy, PANsexual, Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth, Warrior Queen, Aphrodite’s curse, Superman, Bad Boy Supreme, Which Witch, WereGod, Ghost King, Saving Grace and Ace Arrow to the chat.** _

**AnnaBAE** : Alright, folks.

 **AnnaBAE** : It’s the 8th of august.

 **AnnaBAE** : Meaning the 18th of august just in ten days.

 **AnnaBAE** : And you know what it is.

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : HELL YEAH

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : THE BIG DAY

 **PANsexual** : are we throwing a surprise party?

 **Big Guy** : I love surprises!

 **Big Guy** : When they’re nice of course

 **Warrior Queen** : We absolutely do throw a surprise party.

 **AnnaBAE** : Get ready, everyone.

 **AnnaBAE** : This is serious business we're talking about.

* * *

  **DemiDorks**

 **Aphrodite’s curse** : did I just see Nico kiss Percy on the check

 **Superman** : I saw that too

 **Ghost King** : It means nothing!

 **Ghost King** : It’s just a friendly peck.

 **Saving Grace** : yeah I don’t think Percy thinks so

 **Which Witch** : I think he stopped breathing

 **AnnaBAE** : Why are we all on the phones when we’re in the same room?

 **Ghost King** : Millennials.

 **Superman** : you’re saying it like you’re not one of us

 **Ghost King** : Well.

 **Ghost King** : TECHNICALLY.

 **Arrow Ace** : None of Hades’ kids here are.

 **Which Witch** : We’re old

 **Arrow Ace** : children out of time

 **Which Witch** : traveled into the future

 **Ghost King** : You two stop it.

 **Which Witch** : Now you sound like a grumpy old man

 **Arrow Ace** : he IS a grumpy old man

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : r00d

 **Saving Grace** : HEY

 **Saving Grace** : I’m out of time too!

 **Saving Grace** : suck it u millennials

 **Superman** : betrayed by my own kind

 **Saving Grace** : :P

 **Superman** : Shane would never treat me that way

 **Aphrodite’s curse** : Speaking of Shane

 **Aphrodite’s curse** : Where is he?

 **AnnaBAE** : With Sally and Estelle.

 **AnnaBAE** : I think they’re getting along.

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : HELL YEAH

 **WereGod** : Percy still looks lost

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : SavePercy2k15

* * *

**_Incoming message from: Cheating Fuk </3_ **

**Cheating Fuk </3**: hey

 **Cheating Fuk </3**: I know you don’t want to hear anything from me but

 **Cheating Fuk </3**: Today is your 22th birthday and I just wanted to say m

 **Cheating Fuk </3**: Happy birthday

 **Cheating Fuk** : I miss you

 **Me** : you know I changed ur name to the cheating fuck

 **Cheating Fuk </3**: …

 **Cheating Fuk </3**: that’s fair

 **Cheating Fuk </3**: Also thanks for answering

 **Me** : thanks for congrats

 **Cheating Fuk </3**: how are u?

 **Cheating Fuk </3**: Thalia refuses to tell me anything

 **Cheating Fuk </3**: actually

 **Cheating Fuk </3**: She refuses to speak with me at all

 **Me** : That’s my girl

 **Cheating Fuk </3**: yeah I guess I deserve it

 **Me** : …im okay

 **Me** : thanks for asking

 **Cheating Fuk </3**: of course

 **Cheating Fuk </3**: so...

 **Cheating Fuk </3**: are you…like…single rn?

 **Me** : …

 **Me** : Not your fucking business

 **Me** : I have to go

* * *

  _ **Delete chosen pictures [87]?**_

_**Yes /No** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO DUDES OWNING A DOG CAUSE THEY'RE GAY (full homo)
> 
> Percy couldn't delete Luke's phone number but he sure could give him bad nickname  
> The boy is salty™
> 
> Also Nico is referencing the original myth in which Persephone just wandered into the Underworld and refused to leave, even then Zeus insisted. She also was originally named Kore, but after her disobedience Zeus changed her name to Persephone ("the bringer of chaos").  
> Basically, Persephone is badass and don't give a shit about Zeus's opinion and that's how Hades got a wife


	6. It's been hard, but I have to believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new study year hits everyone and Percy is still gods' errand boy.  
> Also denial is a bad tactic and some references are being thrown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I'm not dead (at least not physically), but my manic (panic) episode is over and now it's the depressive one's turn, so updates will be less regular. Sorry, folks :/
> 
> This is canon divergence in which pretty much all of the main book events happened BUT the two wars(Titan and Giant, also there were no prophecies about the Child of the Oldest gods and The Seven) and majority of deaths following them, so Octavian, just as many others, is alive  
> People who was killed by canon but are alive in this fic as well: Bianca di Angelo, Zoe Nightshade, Luke Castellan, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Castor (honestly, stop killing one of the twins, this is just cruel) and many other campers/hunters. Let kids have a normal life 2k17

Names guide:

**Saving Grace** : Thalia Grace

 **Aphrodite's curse:** Piper Mclean

 **AnnaBAE** : Annabeth Chase

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : Rachel Elizabeth Dare

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : Leo Valdez

 **Ghost King** : Nico di Angelo

 **Superman** : Jason Grace

 **Because Poseidon** : Percy Jackson 

 **PANsexual** : Grover Underwood

 **Warrior Queen** : Reyna Avila-Ramires Arellano

 **Which Witch** : Hazel Levesque

 **WereGod** : Frank Zhang

* * *

  **DemiDorks**

 **Which Witch** : [Octavianisdoomed.jpg]

 **Because Poseidon** : lol 

 **Aphrodite's curse** : rest in fucking pieces

 **Superman** : what did the man do 

 **Which Witch** : made Reyna angry

 **Superman** : ripperoni

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : Octavian was found dead in Miami

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : Octavian just got owned

 **Which Witch** : [allhailreyna.jpg]

 **Which Witch** : [agoddessamongus.jpg]

 **Which Witch** : [iwilldieforhersinglesmile.jpg]

 **AnnaBAE** : Excuse me.

 **AnnaBAE** : I will die for her single smile.

 **Which Witch** : awww

 **Which Witch** : [sheblushes.jpg]

 **Which Witch** : okay that was enough

 **Which Witch** : I'm deleting these photos from your phone

 **Superman** : reyna?

 **Which Witch** : yes?

 **WereGod** : did you just steal Hazel's phone?

 **Which Witch** : she kept shooting me and making these...commentaries!

 **Warror Queen** : I was simply appreciating your beauty!

 **Which Witch** : sure

 **Which Witch** : hey WAIT A MINUTE

 **Which Witch** : now I know where you bolted to

 **Which Witch** : give me my phone back

 **Warrior Queen** : not until you give me mine 

 **Which Witch** : _fine_

 **Warrior Queen** : now as we back to normal

 **Warrior Queen** : hazel I SWEAR TO BELLONA STOP SHOOTING ME

 **Which Witch** : YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!

 **Warrior Queen** : Haze

 **Warrior Queen** : baby

 **Warrior Queen** : not everyone appreciates watermelon crushing tights as you do

 **AnnaBAE** : I mean

 **AnnaBAE** : I sure appreciate them.

 **Because Poseidon** : HELL YEAH CRUSH ME WITH THESE TIGHTS 

 **Because Poseidon** : end my pitiful existence

 **Warrior Queen** : nah

 **Because Poseidon** : and i thought we were friends:/

 **Warrior Queen** : friends don't let friends die

 **Because Poseidon** : lame

 **Because Poseidon** : sad

 **Warrior Queen** : ur lame and sad

 **Because Poseidon** : :/

 **Because Poseidon** : spar with me later?

 **Warrior Queen** : ur in the camp Jupiter?

 **Because Poseidon** : gonna be

 **Because Poseidon** : summer is almost over and i have classes starting on monday

 **Because Poseidon** : i need someone to beat the shit out of me

 **Warrior Queen** : that i can do

 **Warrior Queen** : a friend don't let a friend get all weak and cranky

 **Warrior Queen** : also you could help with some camp business

 **Because Poseidon** : u know I'm not like praetor anymore

 **Warrior Queen** : u know I like

 **Warrior Queen** : don't give a single flying fuck

 **Because Poseidon** : wow

 **Because Poseidon** : you know what ive changed my mind i don't like you anymore

 **Warrior Queen** : good

 **Warrior Queen** : i don't like you either

 **Superman** : sometimes i can't tell if you're joking

* * *

**Because Poseidon <\---> AnnaBAE**

**Because Poseidon** : i recognize the knife in Reyna's hands

 **Because Poseidon** : did she like it?

 **AnnaBAE** : Very.

 **AnnaBAE** : Thanks for your help.

 **Because Poseidon** : i can't tell if ur sarcastic or not 

 **AnnaBAE** : I'm being genuine.

 **AnnaBAE** : Thank you.

 **Because Poseidon** : Any time!

 **AnnaBAE** : So.

 **AnnaBAE** : When we're about to talk about your developing crush?

 **Because Poseidon** : aaaand i have to go

 **Because Poseidon** :  bye

 **AnnaBAE** : Percy.

 **AnnaBAE** : Are you seriously attempting to narutorun from your feelings?

 **AnnaBAE** : PERCY.

* * *

**Ghost King <\---> Superman**

**Ghost King** : Is it legal to kill a god?

 **Superman** : no???

 **Superman** : it was literally never legal?

 **Superman** : don't fight a god

 **Ghost King** : I'm about to deck him.

 **Superman** : is it cupid

 **Ghost King** : Jason, I swear to hell, not every god I despise with all my being is Cupid.

 **Superman** : but is it?

 **Ghost King** : ...yes.

 **Superman** : look, I know violently outing someone in front of a person they don't yet trust is a big douche move

 **Superman** : I 100% support you

 **Ghost King** : But?

 **Superman** : but as my sister and Percy say, gods are dicks just by their dick nature

 **Superman** : and the consequences of getting in a fight with one might be too grave

 **Superman** : no pun intended

 **Superman** : why do you even interact with asshole again?

 **Ghost King** : I don't.

 **Ghost King** : Percy does.

 **Ghost King** : Apparently, he is everyone's favourite errand boy and now it's Aphrodite's turn.

 **Ghost King** : I have no idea why she didn't ask one of her many kids.

 **Ghost King** : I stumbled over him on Olympus as he tried to disappear into the wall, Eros covering all over him.

 **Ghost King** : So naturally, I stepped in.

 **Ghost King** : Don't judge me.

 **Superman** : why would I judge you

 **Superman** : you're my friend

 **Superman** : i don't judge my friends

 **Superman** : if they do something I don't fully agree with I'll talk with them of course 

 **Superman** : but why would i judge people i care about 

 **Ghost King** : Jason.

 **Ghost King** : Be honest with me

 **Superman** : ?? sure

 **Ghost King** : Are you secretly an animatron?

 **Ghost King** : A very convincing group hallucination?

 **Superman** : i?? don't get it?

 **Ghost King** : Not everyone is as good as you.

 **Ghost King** : Sometimes I wonder if you're a real person at all.

 **Superman** : sometimes i do too

 **Superman** : but for different reasons

 **Superman** : ANYWAY!

 **Superman** : What were you doing on the Olympus?

 **Ghost King** : It seems I'm Persephone's favourite errand boy.

 **Superman** : you don't even like her

 **Ghost King** : My father does, and apparently that's enough.

 **Superman** : SOME of the gods actually likes their spouse at least

 **Superman** : Pluto is like one big exception

 **Superman** : do you think Poseidon dislikes his wife too?

 **Ghost King** : I do not think he dislikes her. But...

 **Ghost King** : Have you ever met Sally Jackson?

 **Superman** : Just once

 **Superman** : she seemed very nice

 **Ghost King** : Mrs. Jackson isn't the person you get over easily.

 **Ghost King** : Or fast.

 **Ghost King** : And twenty two years are just a blink for a god.

 **Ghost King** : I'm just saying there _is_ a reason why Amphitrite and Triton are so antagonistic towards Percy.

 **Ghost King** : He IS his father's favourite.

 **Superman** : well, at least one of us is

* * *

**Because Poseidon <\---> AnnaBAE **

**Because Poseidon** : running away from my feelies didn't work

 **Because Poseidon** : i repeat

 **Because Poseidon** : RUNNING FROM MY FEELIES DIDN'T WORK

 **AnnaBAE** : Percy, it's 3 am.

 **Because Poseidon** : i know and I'm sorry but

 **Because Poseidon** : i had to deal with Aphrodite and her kind and i was so worried Eros might look like Luke

 **Because Poseidon** : newsflash: HE DIDN'T

 **AnnaBAE** : Did he now.

 **AnnaBAE** : ...wait.

 **AnnaBAE** : Did he look like Nico?

 **Because Poseidon** : older EVEN HOTTER NICO

 **AnnaBAE** : So you _do_ think Nico is hot.

 **Because Poseidon** : NOT THE POINT

 **Because Poseidon** : you know what's the worst of it all?

 **AnnaBAE** : Enlighten me.

 **Because Poseidon** : the REAL Nico actually appeared midst Eros' advances

 **Because Poseidon** : and Eros dared to say something along the "oh cool threesome!" lines

 **Because Poseidon** : didn't remember it 100% accurately I WAS TOO BUSY DYING FROM ALL THAT EMBARRASSMENT

 **Because Poseidon** : i wanted to jump down from the olympus so much 

 **Because Poseidon** : and Eros, this dick

 **Because Poseidon** : he KNEW who he turned into in my eyes and he had the worst shit eating grin when he saw the real Nico

 **Because Poseidon** : i crave death

 **AnnaBAE** : I know you do, hasn't it been established before?

 **AnnaBAE** : ;)

 **Because Poseidon** : Annabeth NO

 **AnnaBAE** : Annabeth yes.

 **Because Poseidon** : who are you and where is my bff

 **Because Poseidon** : Annabeth never uses the smiley faces

 **AnnaBAE** : ]:^)

 **Because Poseidon** : ok now I'm seriously terrified

* * *

**DemiDorks**

  
**Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : ANNABETH WHERE IN THE SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU?

 **AnnaBAE** : I'm pretty sure we have a little bit less of hells.

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : I LITERALLY DON'T GIVE A SINGLE FLYING FUCK WE WERE SUPPOSED TO START STUDYING AN HOUR AGO

 **AnnaBAE** : OH

 **AnnaBAE** : Oh, shit, damn, Rachel I'm so so sorry!

 **AnnaBAE** : I completely forgot about the time!

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : WHERE. ARE. YOU.

 **AnnaBAE** : I'm with Reyna.

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : ok smartass, i didn't ask who you are with, I asked WHERE you are

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : But I guess the mystery is solved for now

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : stop smooching your girlfriend and get your ass right here

 **AnnaBAE** : We were not smooching!

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : Riight

* * *

**"Just gals being pals"**

**Bad Boy Supreme** : "girlfriend"

 **Aphrodite's curse** : and Annabeth hasn't denied THAT part!

 **Because Poseidon** : looks almost like they don't need our perfect matchmaking skills

 **WereGod** : yes can we just abort the mission whatsoever? I think girls got it

 **Which Witch** : No way! They need a little spark of magic

 **Ghost King** : No Hecate stuff.

 **Which Witch** : owww

 **Aphrodite's curse** : A little love enchanting then!

 **Aphrodite's curse** : I can ask my mom to interfere.

 **Because Poseidon** : NO

 **Ghost King** : No!

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : wow your answers sound suspiciously alike

 **Because Poseidon** : listen...ive had bad experience with love gods and I'd like to protect Annabeth from it

 **Aphrodite's curse** : oh

 **Aphrodite's curse** : i didn't know

 **Because Poseidon** : It's ok

 **Superman** : you know, you can...talk about it?

 **Superman** : I'm not insisting but we are here if you need us

 **Because Poseidon** : well

 **Because Poseidon** : it's not big or anything

 **Because Poseidon** : just...touchy

 **Because Poseidon** : and also i bumped into Eros just some days ago

 **Because Poseidon** : he's pretty cool guy but 

 **Because Poseidon** : you knew he can shift his presence into the look of a person you're crushing on?

 **Because Poseidon** : Nothing as awkward as being pinned to a wall by a love god who looks like a dude you have feelings for

 **Aphrodite’s curse** : ouch

 **Because Poseidon** : ouch indeed

 **Because Poseidon** : it was… awkward ™

 **Because Poseidon** : let’s just use our own skills and brains? With no gods influence

 **Superman** : can do that

 **WereGod** : I still don’t get why we need to match-make them

 **Aphrodite’s curse** : They’re out friends

 **WereGod** : and don’t we trust them enough to resolve it on their own?

 **Superman** : hell no

 **Because Poseidon** : HELL NO

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : someone here has so much faith in their friends

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : not pointing fingers or anything

 **Rachel_Elizabeth_Truth** : but yeah, I’m pointing fingers

* * *

**Because Poseidon <\---> Warrior Queen**

**Because Poseidon** : Reyna

 **Because Poseidon** : Reyna real question

 **Warrior Queen** : shoot

 **Because Poseidon** : what do u do when you like a guy

 **Warrior Queen** : No idea, never happened to me

 **Because Poseidon** : it's a lie! You've liked me

 **Warrior Queen** : don't remember

 **Warrior Queen** : didn't happen

 **Because Poseidon** : did you just

 **Because Poseidon** : Lance Mcclained me 

 **Warrior Queen** : oh yes, Beth and I were watching this Voltron show lately

 **Warrior Queen** : She said you've found it first

 **Warrior Queen** : it's pretty cool

 **Because Poseidon** : ikr

 **Because Poseidon** : who's your favorite

 **Warrior Queen** : Allura

 **Because Poseidon** : of course you love Allura

 **Because Poseidon** : but again, everyone should love Allura

 **Because Poseidon** : she's awesome

 **Because Poseidon** : but back to boy crushes

 **Because Poseidon** : what do i do???

 **Warrior Queen** : Kill him

 **Because Poseidon** : Reyna no

 **Warrior Queen** : No boy - no problem

 **Because Poseidon** : the boy is not the problem here

 **Because Poseidon** : my feelings are!

 **Warrior Queen** : I'm a little bit confused why did you come for advice to me from all the people

 **Warrior Queen** : I think Piper would be a better option

 **Because Poseidon** : no way, she'd want to know who it is

 **Warrior Queen** : I do too 

 **Warrior Queen** : but i won't push you

 **Warrior Queen** : in any case, I'm glad you seem to be over your Luke drama

 **Because Poseidon** : AND I AM NOT

 **Because Poseidon** : LUKE DRAMA WAS A FAMILIAR TERRITORY

 **Because Poseidon** : THIS ONE ISN'T

 **Warrior Queen** : stop screaming

 **Because Poseidon** : I'M NOT SCREAMING I'M CAPSING

 **Warrior Queen** : well, stop that

 **Warrior Queen** : release the caps button

 **Because Poseidon** : *sobs*

 **Warrior Queen** : good boy

 **Warrior Queen** : I'm sure it's not as drastic as you portray it to be

 **Because Poseidon** : Reyna I'm about to ruin a friendship

 **Because Poseidon** : it's gonna get weird

 **Because Poseidon** : i'm gonna make it weird

 **Because Poseidon** : and when I'll lose him bc I'm a trainwreck of a person

 **Because Poseidon** : he doesn't even like me that much!

 **Warrior Queen** : oh boy

 **Warrior Queen** : it's Nico, isn't it

 **Because Poseidon** : HOW THE HELL

 **Warrior Queen** : free the caps 

 **Warrior Queen** : you said "friend", so I was choosing from them

 **Warrior Queen** : and Nico is the only one who looks and acts a little reserved around you

 **Warrior Queen** : But I’m pretty sure he's just a little socially awkward

 **Because Poseidon** : he isn't socially awkward with Jace

 **Warrior Queen** : well

 **Warrior Queen** : it's Jace

 **Warrior Queen** : he tends to aggressively care about people until they're too done with him to be bothered about formalities or social etiquette

 **Because Poseidon** : true

 **Because Poseidon** : and yeah it's Nico

 **Because Poseidon** : imma gonna die 

 **Warrior Queen** : Jackson

 **Warrior Queen** : I'll kill you if you die

 **Because Poseidon** : yeah, it would make SO MUCHsense

 **Warrior Queen** : I’d ask Nico to revive you and will kick your ass

 **Because Poseidon** : not even in death I’m free from you

 **Warrior Queen** : I wouldn’t hope for that

 **Because Poseidon** : <3

* * *

  **DemiDorks**

 **Because Poseidon** : mmm watcha saaay

 **Because Poseidon** : I crave coffee and death

 **AnnaBAE** : ;)

 **Because Poseidon** : you stop that

 **Superman** : You’re not allowed to drink more than a cup per day, it makes you hyper

 **Superman** : and I JUST SAW you drink three

 **Because Poseidon** : whatever I think I got immune to it or some shit

 **Ghost King** : Did you take your meds.

 **Because Poseidon** : uuuh

 **Because Poseidon** : wait how do you even know I have these

 **Ghost King** : It’s not a big secret, you always forget to take them and get really surprised when you feel like shit.

 **Because Poseidon** : uuuh

 **Because Poseidon** : where even are they

 **Because Poseidon** : when was the last time I took them

 **Warrior Queen** : Percy.

 **Because Poseidon** : I know I know

 **Because Poseidon** : but you know you can’t mix them with coffee

 **Because Poseidon** : and I really craved some this morning

 **PANsexual** : This morning was an hour ago

 **PANsexual** : also look under your desk

 **Because Poseidon** :!!! Grover, bro!

 **PANsexual:** bro  <3

 **PANsexual** : you just always drop them then are too agitated

 **PANsexual** : and after three cups of coffee…well, let’s just say it was obvious.

* * *

**DemiDorks**

**Saving Grace** : Where’s Shane

 **Aphrodite’s curse** : he’s with Jason in college

 **Saving Grace** : you took an infant to college?

 **Aphrodite’s curse** : correction: Jason took an infant to college

 **Aphrodite’s curse** : I really didn’t have a heart to tell him Shane has to stay at the camp

 **Aphrodite’s curse** : so now all his classmates think he’s the young dad

 **Bad Boy Supreme** : Percy is thriving

 **Because Poseidon** : hell yeah I do!

 **Because Poseidon** : [shaneonhisfirststudyday.png]

 **Superman** : Percy

 **Superman** : pay attention in class

 **Superman** : and stop playing with my brother

 **Because Poseidon** : :/

 **Because Poseidon** : blocked unfollowed unsubscribed

* * *

 **Superman** : hoe don’t do it

 **Warrior Queen** :?

 **Superman** : _oh my god_

 **Warrior Queen** : What happened?

 **Superman** : Percy just sassed the teacher

 **Superman** : I was like “perce don’t do it” and he was like “don’t tell me what to do” and did it

 **Superman** : I think we’re about to be kicked from the class

 **Superman** : this is going to be a long year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy's inability to take his meds in time is literally #me  
> Percy and coffee is also #me  
> And none of demigods is NT


End file.
